No Doubt
by obliviousworlds
Summary: Pre-Series. Teen dad! Dean. Woah what? Yeah, John's off on a hunt and Dean's playing daddy to a now deaged! Sam. This couldn't possibly get any worse right? Dean/17 Sam/Originally 12 but is now 2.
1. Chapter 1

"Oh god dad...we've got a problem."

This is so wrong. Dean can't even get out on telling his dad what the fuck even happened because, he doesn't even fucking know.

"I really need you to call me back." He goes on saying to the voicemail on the other end of the line. "I know you just left last night, and I know I'm supposed to go and register us for school but..." He stops and glances back at Sam. "That's gonna be a problem for Sam...just call me back when you can." He adds and slowly flips his phone shut before turning back to their big problem.

There was Sam, sitting on the motel bed where he had promptly fallen asleep the night before, smiling up at him like nothing is wrong.

Except, something is very wrong. Sam isn't the twelve year old he went to bed as. No, he's gotta be etleast two years old now, and Dean is just at lost for words.

"How did you get like this Sammy?" Dean asks and goes back to sitting on the bed next to his little, much little, brother. "You were twelve last night! How does this thing even happen?!"

Sam just smiles up at him through the pacifier he's got in his mouth and giggles. Dean sighs and runs a hand down his back. Oh yeah, this is definately Sam. Soft brown curls falling over his hazel eyes that are watching Dean carefully. Yeah, there is no doubt that this is Sam.

"De!" Sam says and points at his brother with a smile.

Nope, no doubt.

Dean smiles and sighs of relief when he knows Sam knows who he is. "Yeah Sammy, it's me. You gonna talk to me?" He asks and removes the pacifier from his brother's mouth. Sam smiles again and showes a mouthful of teeth making Dean question the pacifier in the first place. It was already in Sam's mouth when he woke up, along with him being fully clothed...

Weird.

"Aren't you too old for this?" Dean asks and holds up the pacifier. He can't really remember much when Sam was this young the first time.

Sam shakes his head and reaches for it again.

_Hopefully whatever this is won't last long because, that's gonna be one bitch of a habit to break for Sam, _Dean thinks and hands it back over.

"Don't worry Sam, I'm sure dad can fix this." Dean says, more to himself than Sam because Sam gives him an odd look before breaking out into giggles again and falling over on top of Dean.

"If he ever calls me back." Dean adds and puts his arms around his little brother. "But until then, I'll take care of you. Like always, okay?"

"Otay." Sam says softly and buries his face in his older brother's chest.

And Dean feels like crying when he hears his baby brother truly speak something other than his name. "Okay." He whispers back, reassuring him and adding a smile. "Okay."

* * *

_TBC. Longer chapters will come :) _


	2. Chapter 2

_This is set in Lexington, Kentucky btw._

* * *

"Did you go potty?" Dean asks and looks down at his little brother who's looking back up at him with a smile. He finds it weird to be referring to it as the "potty" but he's gotta be careful with Sam's small mind. This is awkward enough as this whole situation is, but Sam was potty trained by this age the first time around so, what would be the trouble with the second time around?

Sam nods and Dean nods back at him when he flushes the toilet. Thank god he doesn't have to repeat the process of potty training again.

"Good boy." He says and ruffles the soft brown locks on his brother's head, making Sam smile even bigger.

God it's adorable.

He watches as Sam stumbles around the motel room and smiles to himself. Sam was always a clumsy one.

"Alright Sammy." Dean finally says and starts putting on his boots. "Were gonna go out to walmart okay?" He adds and glances over at his brother.

Sam is busy trying to reach his beloved pacifier on top of the bed, and only when he finally manages to reach it and stick it back in his mouth does he actually turn his attention back to his brother. "Wha'?" He mumbles and looks back up at Dean.

Dean has to fight the urge to laugh at Sam's confused look. "We gotta go to walmart and get you some things!" He says and lifts Sammy in the air, making him smile.

Dean has enough money for a little while, it's not gonna be much once he gets everything Sam needs now, but it'll do for a while. Etleast he hopes until his dad gets back to him anyways.

"We'll have to get you some new shoes." Dean adds and looks down at Sam's socked feet. It doesn't help that it's the middle of November either. He's pretty sure there's an old blanket in the back of the impala, and he thanks his dad silently for leaving it behind instead of the truck.

"Okay." He says and gently places Sam in the backseat and puts the seatbelt around him. It isn't very safe for his size, but it'll have to do until they get to walmart and he can buy a carseat. "Sam I need you to stay still alright? Don't take this off until I come and get you alright?"

The toddler looks up at him and slowly nods with tears in his eyes. "Where yous goin?" He asks softly after taking the pacifier out of his mouth. "Not weave Sammy!"

Dean's heart breaks. "I'm not leaving you." He tells him and throws the blanket over him and tucking it around him. "I'll be right up front. You can see me through the mirror!" He adds before shutting the door and hopping in the front seat and adjusting the rearview mirror. "See?"

Sam smiles a little when he sees Dean looking back at him. "Tay."

Dean smiles back before starting the car and heading on the road. He's driving more carefully than usual, considering he's got a baby in the backseat, and he's mentally freaking out as he clenches his foot on the break.

"Oh god a bump." He mumbles when the impala bounces up a little. He looks in the mirror and sighs of relief when he sees Sam looking out the window.

_He's alright, he's alright._

He runs a shaky hand through his hair when he parks in the parking lot outside of walmart. That was way harder than he thought it was gonna be.

"Alright come here you." Dean mumbles before opening the back door and unbuckling the toddler and wrapping the blanket around him even tighter before lifting him in his arms.

"It told!" Sam points out and shivers. "Sammy not like the told."

Dean laughs a little before nodding. "You and me both."

Dean grabs a buggy when they're in the store and places Sam in the seat. He's got the pacifier back in his mouth and Dean thinks that habit is gonna be tougher to break than teaching him potty training all over again.

He stocks up on sippy cups and juice and animal crackers so Sam won't get hungry on the way back. He has no idea what he's supposed to get because he doesn't really know how long his little brother is gonna be this little.

"Better safe than sorry." He mumbles before heading over to the clothing department. He throws long sleeve shirts and jeans and pajamas and a few pairs of shoes in the buggy without even counting. Keeping Sam warm is his main concern.

Dean makes sure to get a carseat that proves it'll keep his brother safe in case they get in an accident, which is his number one fear right now.

He smiles when he sees Sam's eyes drooping and hurries off to go find a checkout lane open. The sooner he gets this done, the sooner he can put Sam down for a nap.

"Aw how precious." The check out lady says after taking one look at Sam. "He's a tired little guy."

Dean looks over after putting all the things up on the check out belt and his eyes widen when he sees Sam leaning over the edge with his eyes closed. "Jesus." He mumbles before taking Sam in his arms, and once again smiling when Sam snuggles up against him.

His eyes widen again when he sees how much all this stuff is costing him. Well, not so much him, he's using a fake credit card for the moment. He's gotta save as much money as possible right now.

"Have a good day." The checkout lady says after putting the rest of the bags in the buggy, and giving one last smile towards Sam.

"Geez Sammy, your a toddler and you've got chicks falling over you. Nice." He whispers to the sleeping child and pushes the buggy with one hand out to the impala. He sets Sam down in the backseat and goes about trying to install the carseat.

fifteen minutes later it's in the backseat and he's nodding to himself about how much better he'll feel after Sam's in it while he's driving. He straps Sam in before laying the blanket back over him and closing the door and getting in the front seat.

_Now back to the motel._

"SHIT!" He curses and slaps the steering wheel. Throughout all this excitement, he forgot he was supposed to go register himself for school.

He glances back at his brother in the mirror and is relieved to find him still asleep.

"Well Sammy, looks like we've got one more stop to make."

* * *

_TBC _


	3. Chapter 3

_"Hey Dean, I'm on my way back now. I've got a lead on another hunt though so I don't know for how long. I'm assuming the reason your not answering is because your off registering you and Sam for school right? That's my boy. I'll see you soon."_

Dean wants to sigh of relief when he hears his father's voice on his voicemail. He's on his way back, so he'll know what to do about all of this! He'll be able to fix Sammy and everything will go back to the way it was.

He glances up in the mirror at Sam and smiles a little. He's still asleep and Dean doesn't think he can get anymore adorable.

"Alright Sammy, let's get this over with so we can go back to the nice warm motel room." Dean says quietly as he gets Sam out of his carseat and wraps the blanket around him and then walks into the school building.

Of course Sam decides to wake up as soon as they step inside. The women that work in the office instantly coo over him and he ducks his head and smiles. They ask if Sam is his son, and before Dean can set them straight about it, Sam wraps his arms around Dean's neck and says "Da'ee."

Dean swallows hard and slowly nods. The women give him smiles and tell him he's got an adorable "son" and that makes Dean relax for a bit.

The principle does the same thing with him. She gives him a smile and coos over Sam before registering him into the system and handing him some papers explaining the school's daycare system for teen parents.

_Teen parent my ass, _Dean thinks as he's walking back out to the car with Sam. This is rediculous.

"De." Sam says as Dean is fastening him back into the carseat.

Dean throws his hands up. "Now you call me Dean! What the crap Sam? Now they think I'm your dad!"

Apparently that's just the funniest thing Sam's ever heard come out of his brother's mouth, and his giggling fills the air. That makes it that much harder for Dean to get mad at him.

"Yeah alright." He says and slides into the driver's seat. "Let's go home, I'm sure your real dad is already there and waiting for his seventeen year old and thirteen year old to come back. We'll show him won't we?"

That makes Sam laugh even harder, and Dean likes the sound of it.

* * *

Dean takes in a shaky breath when they get back to the motel, because his dad's truck is parked outside of the room. He's glad to see that he's back, but he's not ready to show him Sam's situation.

He grabs Sam and unlocks the door and slowly looks in. His dad is sitting at the small table by the window, his back to the door, and he's researching something on the laptop.

"Hey dad." Dean says and slowly walks in.

"Hey Dean. Did you-"

"Yeah I went to the school."

"Good." John says and nods. "Sam's being awfully quiet. He alright?"

Dean glances down at Sam and swallows hard. "Turn around and see for yourself."

John gives a confused look before turning around in his seat. His eyes widen at the little bundle in his oldest arms and glances around the room. "Dean...is that..."

"Yeah. It's Sam."

John feels bad for even asking. Of course that's Sam, he looks like Sam from when he was a toddler the first time! But how in the hell did this happen?

_Oh god._

Dean sets Sam down on the floor and watches as Sam hides behind his leg in complete fear of the older man in the room with them. "It's alright Sam. It's just dad." Dean explains and puts a hand on his head.

Sam looks up at his brother with fear in his eyes. "You Da'ee De!" He says and nods before wraping his arms around Dean's legs again.

Well, shit.

"I don't know what happened dad." Dean says, turning back to his father. "Or why he's acting like this. The school thinks I'm his dad because Sam called me daddy when I was talking to them. So now I'm just some teen parent..."

John runs a hand through his hair. He doesn't know how to understand this. Sam was thirteen years old when he left a few days ago and now all of a sudden he's what? Two? How on earth does that make any sense anyways? He's never even heard of anything like this happening to any hunters he knows.

"... hunting." Dean's voice brings him back to reality.

"What?" John asks and looks back up at his oldest.

Dean sighs. "I asked you what you were hunting dad. You know, maybe it did this." He says and points back down to Sammy.

"It was a witch." John says and thinks for a moment.

Son of a bitch.

"Oh man." John says and puts his face in his hands. "She did some kind of spell right before I killed her. She said it was gonna make me pay the price." He looks down at Sam again and sighs.

Dean twists his mouth to the side. "Well what do we do? How do we get Sam back?"

"Sammy wight here!" Sam says, pacifier falling out of his mouth, and him clapping his hands with a huge grin on his face.

Dean smiles and rolls his eyes before turning his attention back to his father.

"I'll call around, ask Bobby and other hunters. Sam can't stay like this forever." John says and nods to himself. "We'll have to go and get some supplies though."

"Already did." Dean tells him, and John looks at him in complete awe. "I got clothes and food and a carseat." he adds and shrugs.

"That's my boy." John says and pats him on the shoulder.

"They're in the car. I'll go out and get them." Dean says before running out the door. He's gone before Sam can even register what's going on, and when he notices his "dad" isn't there with him anymore, tears fill his eyes.

"It's alright Sammy. He'll be right back." John says and kneels in front of the small child. Sam steps back and tears stream down his face.

_This is awful, he doesn't even remember me,_ John thinks and sighs.

"Wan da'ee De." Sam whines and rubs his wet eyes with small fists and looks up at the door.

This is awful because John doesn't even know what to do, and he _should _know because that's _his _son. _He_ should be the one Sam is crying for and _he_ should be the one that Sam calls daddy.

"Alright." Dean says when he walks back in and sets the bags down on the floor. He closes the door and looks over at Sam and frowns when he notices he's crying. "What's wrong Sammy?"

Sam looks up and runs and latches himself to Den's leg again. "No weave Sammy!" He shouts and clings to him even tighter.

Dean glances over at his father before picking Sam up and cuddling him close. He sees the sad look on his dad's face and instantly feels guilty.

"Don't take it personal dad." Dean finally says when he feels Sam's breathing start to even out. He bends down and wipes the pacifier off before sticking it in his brother's mouth. "He's tired and cranky. He didn't sleep for very long." He adds and lays Sam down on one of the beds and waits for Sam to fall back asleep.

That doesn't make John feel any better as he takes his seat back over at the table and watches Dean get his youngest, his _baby, _ to sleep.

"He'll need to eat when he wakes up." Dean notes after covering Sam up and walking back over to his dad and placing a hand on his shoulder. "It's alright dad, we'll figure this out."

John gives him a sad smile and nods. Leave it to Dean to be positive in a situation like this.

"Yeah Dean." Is all he says before turning back to the computer. "We will."

* * *

_TBC_

_Thanks for the feedback xo_


	4. Chapter 4

"No, he's seriously two years old Bobby. I don't know what to do!" John is saying into the phone while nervously glancing over at Sam and Dean who are sitting at the table by the window. Dean is desperately trying to get him to eat something.

Sam woke up about twenty minutes ago and Dean took over taking care of him. It's not like it would work if John tried to stop him, Sam was still pretty much terrified of him.

"Yeah? Alright. Thanks, I will. bye." He hangs up the phone and turns his attention back to his boys.

"What did he say dad?" Dean asks while spooning some mac and cheese into Sam's mouth. "Sam hold still!"

John smiles as Sam giggles and moves his head away from Dean. That kid is something else.

"He'll look into a cure for it. He's heard of this happening, but he's never heard of it lasting for very long. So it might wear off on it's own." He says and shrugs. "I've got another hunt I've been looking into..."

Dean sets the spoon back into the bowl and looks up at his dad. "You just had me sign myself up for school! Who's gonna watch Sam if you leave? I'm not taking him to the daycare with a bunch of strangers dad."

John curses himself. He forgot all about school, but this hunt could lead him to the thing that killed Mary. He can't possibly ignore it...

"Dean I know but-"

"But nothing dad. I'll drop out of school if I have too, I don't see why it's so important anyways." Dean argues and wipes Sam's mouth with a paper towel.

"Because your education is important Dean." John says and rolls his eyes. "Alright I'll watch him. Hopefully Bobby can find some kind of cure sooner rather than later." He sighs and crosses his arms. This was not gonna be an easy task at all.

"Why isn't he eating! He's gonna starve." Dean says and sighs when Sam turns his head away from him again. "I don't remember him being this picky the first time around."

"He's a kid Dean. He'll eat when he's hungry, trust me." John tells him and sits down on the bed. "Just make sure he drinks. Don't need him getting dehydrated."

Dean slides the sippy cup of juice over to his brother and sighs of relief when Sam takes it. "Why don't you help me?" He asks and looks over at his father. "Your his dad you know."

"Not according to him."

"Yeah but, do you really want him thinking that?"

"This is part of the witches plan, Dean."

"Well, what are you gonna do when I'm at school!"

Damn. That's another thing John hadn't thought of. What in the hell was he gonna do?

"Da'ee I's wanna watch cartoons." Sam says softly, but he's looking up at Dean all while saying it.

"Yeah sure, Sammy." Dean says and settles him on the bed and flips on the t.v. and settling the channel on Tom and Jerry. Sam lays down and is instantly pulled into the cartoon.

Dean walks back over to the table and turns the chair facing his dad. "Look, I know this is hard on you, it's hard on me too you know? But you can't let this witch win. Sam may think I'm his dad, but you need to show him that your someone that he can trust."

John honestly doesn't know what to say. Dean sounds older than his seventeen years, he sounds like a parent. This is stuff that he should be telling him, not the other way around. He can hear Mary's voice inside his head, telling him how dissapointed she is in him, and honestly, he's pretty damn dissapointed in himself.

"Alright." He finally says and nods. "But we can't stay here. I'm gonna look for a small place to rent out around here. A motel is really unfit for a toddler."

A little bit of anger floods through Dean at his father's words. Why is he saying that now? Why couldn't he have said that the first time around? Memories of run down, nasty motels coming back into his memories. They're what he considered home.

Not anymore he guesses.

"Alright." Dean agrees and nods. No matter how mad it makes him, he isn't gonna say anything. He wants Sam to feel safe and secure.

* * *

"Alright Sammy." Dean says and sets his brother back into the basket of the buggy at walmart.

"We's back here again?" Sam asks and looks up at him with curious eyes. "Why?"

Dean smiles and places a kiss down on his brother's head. "We're gonna get you some toys! So you won't be bored when dad finds a new place for us to live for a bit." He really should have done this when they were there earlier, but the shock of Sam being a toddler was still crossing through his mind.

"Oh." Sam says and nods. Pacifier still in his mouth as he glances around with still curious eyes. "I's want bocks Da'ee!" He says and points at a box of blocks with letters on them. He looks up at Dean and smiles big so he can't say no.

It's not like he was going too anyways. Dean smiles and grabs the box and puts it in the buggy. "Alright Sammy. Whatever you want."

Half an hour later, the buggy is full of toys that should keep Sam busy for a good while. Dean's satisfied with the items and goes and pays. Sam seems pretty satisfied with them too, and is all happy when Dean straps him back into the carseat of the impala.

"Alright, let's go see where dad is." Dean says and pulls back onto the road.

"You's wight there!" Sam shouts, and Dean looks back at him through the mirror and sees that he's pointing at him with a huge smile on his face. It feels kind of weird that Sam thinks he's his dad, but he's for sure not gonna say anything about it.

"Yeah. Here I am." He agrees, and reaches for his phone as it starts ringing. "Dad?"

"Hey, I've found a place. I've packed up all of our stuff and I'm already over here."

Dean sighs of relief as he gets the directions from his father and hangs up. "Sammy we're going some place new! Somewhere I think you'll like."

Sam smiles and goes back to looking out the window; without a care in the world.

When Dean pulls up at the small house, and sees his dad standing outside, he smiles. The place isn't as bad as he thought it was gonna be, sure it's small, but it's _something, _ and he had his doubts about his dad about finding a good place for Sammy. And it looks clean too, something neither one of them are used too.

"It isn't much." John says when Dean emerges from the car with Sam on his hip. "But it'll do for now."

Sam giggles and puts his face in his brother's shoulder.

"Yeah." Dean says and nods. "It'll do just fine."

* * *

_TBC;_

_I'm not proud of this, but I'll get it to come together in the next chapter! thanks for reviewing xo_


	5. Chapter 5

Dean slams his hand down on the alarm clock when it starts going off, being careful not to wake the sleeping bundle snuggled up against his side. It took forever for Sam to finally fall asleep the night before, Dean can blame that on the new place and Sam not recognizing it like the motel room.

And his first night? Better than most others he's had.

He gently slips out from the bed and makes sure all the pillows are still tucked around Sam so he doesn't roll out of the bed before heading down the bathroom to take a shower.

He comes out fifteen minutes later, fully dressed and ready for his first day of school. He's not exactly thrilled about it, he'd much rather spend his day with his little brother. He's more than a bit nervous about leaving him alone with his dad. Dean's mainly been the parent Sam's whole life, so it's hard handing the responsibility off to someone else. Even if it's his dad.

"Dean, you up?" John asks as he opens the door to his son's bedroom and is relieved to see his oldest up and ready.

"I should get going huh?" Dean asks and looks up from carding his fingers through Sam's hair.

"The longer you stay, the harder it's gonna be to leave." John says and leans against the door frame. "Besides, it'll probably be better if you leave before he wakes."

Dean nods. "Yeah. I guess so." He whispers and kisses his brother's forehead. "See you later Sammy." He adds and stands up to face his father. This is harder than he expected.

"This feels weird." Dean finally says after a few minutes. "Sam's only been like this for a few days, but it's just...weird."

"It'll be alright, Dean. He'll be fine." John says and places a hand on his son's shoulder. In truth, Sam will be fine physically, but emotionally...

"I'm heading out." Dean says and grabs his stuff. "You know what to do right?"

"Dean, I am a dad in case you forgot."

Dean scowls at him before heading out the door with a "whatever" tossed over his shoulder.

"Damn stubborn ass..." John mutters under his breath before going back to check on his youngest.

He swallows hard when he hears the small cry come from the bedroom down the hall half an hour later. Sam's up, and something tells him that he's not gonna be happy that Dean's not right there beside him.

"Hey Sammy. Why are you crying buddy?" He asks when he walks into the bedroom. Sam looks up at him with tear filled eyes and sniffs hard.

"Where da'ee?" He asks, voice breaking out into small sobs all over again.

"He's at school. He'll be back soon." John tells him, but that doesn't calm the boy down at all.

"No weave Sammy." He cries and scrubs at his eyes with tiny fists. "Mate him come back." He says and sniffs.

This couldn't get any harder for John. He can't even imagine how Dean's doing.

Dean wants to throw punches at people. He guesses the principle told all of his teachers about his little "responsibility" and now they're making sure to treat him differently about it.

"Not many teen parents finish high school." His math teacher points out after she pulls him aside after class. "Are you and his mother sharing custody?"

"She's dead." Dean says point blank with a scowl on his face. It is the truth after all.

"Oh... I'm sorry. I didn't mean..." Dean's gone before she can even finish. He doesn't want to hear about it. He's got enough on his mind as it is. He's pretty fucking worried about Sam and wonders if his dad is doing anything right It's him that's always taken care of Sam so he knows what he's supposed to do, how the hell is dad supposed to know?

Dean will have to wait until last bell to find out, and that seems like it's forever away.

"Sam! Will you sit down and eat!" John says and glances over at the plate of untouched food that is still sitting on the table. He made the damn grilled cheese sandwhich half an hour ago but Sam is interested in anything but eating it.

"You's make da'ee de come back!" Sam demands and stomps his foot on the floor. John has to fight the urge to laugh because it is pretty damn adorable.

"He'll be back soon. He's not gonna be happy when he finds out you haven't eaten anything though..."

Jackpot.

Sam looks up at him and tilts his head. "Hims be sad?" He asks curious.

John nods and sits down at the table and faces his youngest. Sam's still a little uneasy with him so he takes another step back to make himself feel a bit better.

"He's gonna be sad when he finds out you haven't ate anything Sammy! He wants you to be healthy and happy and it'll hurt him if you don't." John explains and nods. Which, is all the truth. Dean wouldn't like it if he came home and found out that Sam hadn't eaten anything. That, and he'd probably kill John for not making sure he did eat.

Sam gasps and climbs up into the chair and takes a bite out of the sandwhich. John sighs of relief. That's taken care of.

"Here you go." He adds and hands him a sippy cup full of juice, which Sam accepts gradually.

John perks up a bit when he gets a phone call from Bobby, only to be dissapointed with the news he brings.

"There's not a cure for it, but it does wear off. Not sure when though."

"So now we gotta live with Sam as a two year old Bobby? What in the hell am I supposed to do about the hunt? People are dying."

"You shut your mouth and take care of your boys. There are other hunters out there, John."

And with that, the two of them hang up, and John turns back to see what Sam's doing. Fear floods through him when he sees Sam's no longer at the table.

fuckfuckfuck.

"Sam?!" He calls out into the house. He's small, so he couldn't have gotten far right?

Memories of Sam slipping out of the motel out of Dean's grasp years ago hit him and he panics even more. "Sam!"

He sighs of relief when he finds Sam standing on the couch looking out the window. He thinks his heart can finally slow down now.

"Da'ee come back." Sam says and rests his chin on his hands and stares intently out the window. The little toddler still has tears in his eyes because he feels alone. The one person he wants isn't with him and he's just not gonna take that.

John can't even bring himself to take him away from the window, so he just leaves him there.

When Dean gets home, Sam is the first one to see him walking down the sidewalk, and he makes a run to the door before John can even register what's going on. He just hears the front door open, and a little boy yelling "DA'EEE" At the top of his lungs.

"Sam!" He yells and runs out the door after him, only to find that Dean's already caught him and is hugging him close.

"Hey Sammy! Did you miss me?" Dean asks with a smile, and gets his answer when Sam wraps his arms around his brother's neck. "I missed you too." He adds before following his dad back in the house and setting his stuff down.

"How was your first day?" John asks.

Dean takes a seat at the table and keeps a hold on Sam who's got his head down on his shoulder. "It was alright." He says and shrugs. School isn't something he'd really like to talk about at the moment. "How did things go here?" He asks, and waits for his father to answer.

"Alright." John says with a nod. "Not the best, but alright. He ate something, so that's good."

"I's eated so yous not be sad." Sam says softly. "So yous not hafta worry about Sammy." He adds and tightens his hold around Dean's neck.

"Thank you Sammy." Dean whispers with a smile before turning back up to his father. "Bobby call?"

John presses his lips together and nods. He'd forgotten all about that news. "Yeah...says we'll have to wait until the curse wears off."  
"Will it wear off?"

"Yes."

Dean nods and buries his face in Sammy's hair. He likes having a baby brother again, but he misses the smart ass teenage Sam that would always pick fights with him and dad.

Wow, he never thought he'd admit that.

"You got homework?" John asks after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah, but I'll do it after Sam's asleep for the night." Dean says quietly and looks down sadly at his brother. What if the curse doesn't wear off? Is he gonna have to raise Sam all over again? How is he gonna keep him safe? Fear slams in his gut and he feels sick.

"Hey." John says and puts his hands on his son's shoulders. "It's gonna be alright. We've just gotta give it time, alright?"

Dean sighs before finally nodding and shifting the toddler in his arms. "Yeah. We'll give it time."

* * *

_TBC;_


	6. Chapter 6

Sam Winchester is by no means dumb as a teenager and he sure as hell isn't dumb as a toddler either.

It's funny, Dean thought it would be easy to leave for school because Sam would be asleep and wouldn't know until it was to late to start throwing a fit about it. That's what happened the first day, so why wouldn't it keep happening?

Sam was smarter. That's all there is to say.

That's why Dean's got a clingy toddler in his arms at seven in the morning on this already lovely day. Everytime he tries to put him down Sam starts screaming his head off, so that's not really an option. Not a good one anyways. Sam had managed to wake himself up at the same time Dean woke up, so he was ready, and he was _not _going down without a fight.

"Dean, your gonna be late." John says and points a finger over at the clock. He's been up for a while, and he's been listening to the tiring screams Sam makes everytime Dean tries to put him down for the past hour. He can't take it anymore.

"What do you want me to do?" Dean asks and shoots a glare over at his father. Sam's got his arms locked around his brother's neck, and his feet wrapped around him and digging into his ribs; hanging on like his life depends on it. In a way it kind of does, Sam feels safer this way, and there's no way getting him to let go is gonna be an easy task.

"Put him down." John says. "Now."

Dean sighs and sets him back on the bed and winces when Sam starts screaming his head off. _Again. _Little hands clenching and unclenching and arms stretched out wanting Dean to pick him back up, and Dean gives in, that is until-

"Don't pick him up." John warns and puts his hand on his son's shoulder. "He's gotta learn he can't have everything he wants."

"Da'ee." Sam whines and reaches out towards Dean again.

"Oh daaaad!" Dean whines back, looking at his father. "Look at him! He's hysterical! I can't watch this."

John glances over at the clock again and nods. "You need to get going anyways."

Dean sighs and grabs his stuff before planting a kiss down on Sam's head. "I gotta go to school Sammy. I'll be back later, I promise."

"I go too." Sam says and sniffs hard. Tear filled eyes working their magic on Dean but John clears his throat again.

"I'm sorry Sammy." Dean says and hurries out of the room and is out the door right when Sam starts screaming again.

He doesn't start crying until he's halfway down the street.

* * *

John wants to punch holes in the walls. Sam cried for another hour after Dean left, and is now asleep; cried himself to sleep to be matter of fact about it. This is way harder than he thought it was gonna be, and he's already got other leads on hunts.

Man he could really use a drink.

He shakes his head and runs a hand through his hair. Dean would kill him if he came home and saw that he'd been drinking when he was supposed to be watching Sammy.

"This is rediculous." He says to himself and sits himself down in the couch. "I'm the fucking parent here. Why is this so hard now?" He's asking himself and looking up for answers.

He knows the answer, so he doesn't know why he's asking. He's never really raised a baby before. Mary had always been the one to take care of Dean. And Sam... He always left him for Dean to take care of. He's really paying that price now.

He looks up when he feels someone watching him and smiles a little when he sees Sam peeking around at him through the bedroom doorway.

"Hey Sammy. Sleep okay?" He asks softly.

Sam walks out towards him and sniffs hard, doesn't answer the question. "I's had an accidnt." He whispers softly,voice hoarse from the crying, so John has to strain to hear it.

"What?"

"I's wet the bed."

John nods and gives him another smile. He remembered Sam having this problem before, but Dean was the one to take care of it. "It's alright." He says and gets up. "Let's say we get you cleaned up okay?"

Sam waits a minute before nodding and scrubbing at his eyes again.

John reaches down to pick him up and to his surprise, Sam lifts his arms up to him and lets him pick him up off the floor.

"Woa Sammy, you must have really had to go." John comments when he feels how wet Sam's pajama pants are.

"I's not mean it. I sowwy." Sam tells him, making John smile.

"It's alright. Accidents happen right? How about we give you a bath and change you in some clean clothes?"

Sam nods. "Otay. Da'ee come home?"

John's day is ruined by that question because to Sam, he isn't his father. "Yeah, he'll be home later. He promised didn't he?"

* * *

A few hours later, Sam's drawing on paper in the living room floor, and ever so often he looks up at the t.v at the cartoons playing across the screen. John's already fed him lunch, and he's doing research on the computer for Caleb since he's out of hunting for the time being.

"You doin okay Sam?" John asks every so often and glances over at the toddler who's sitting on the floor with the pacifier in his mouth. Sam will wait a minute if he's watching t.v before answering, and even then it's only a nod.

He glances up at the clock and sighs of relief; Dean will be home soon, and he can really use a break. He thinks that's bad because this is only his second day baby sitting, and because Sam doesn't do a whole lot during the day. Just sits around and waits for Dean to get back. But he can't just leave the baby in a room by himself all day, Dean would kill him for it.

Sam's head shoots up when he hears the front door close and takes off running in that direction. Dean's already down on his knees with his arms stretched out and squeezes the boy tight when he runs into his arm.

"Hey Sammy!" He says and stands back up with him. "I missed you today! You were real upset this morning huh?" Dean says and runs a hand down his back.

Sam nods and rests his cheek against his brother's, making Dean's heart warm.

"I told you I'd be back didn't I? I promised." Dean adds and plants a kiss down on his head. "You smell good. Did you get a bath?" He asks and glances over at his father.

"I's had an accidnt." Sam says, pacifier falling out of his mouth. Dean catches it before it can hit the ground.

Dean looks back at his dad again and waits for a real explanation.

"He wet the bed." His dad answers looking up from the computer screen. "I cleaned him up and changed the sheets. It was fine."

"I's not mean it." Sam says, defending himself all over again. "I's wake up like that. I sowwy, I's not mean it." He says again with a nod. Dean can't help but chuckle at how mature Sam is sounding for his age.

"I'm sure you didn't mean it buddy. It's alright." Dean says and kisses his head again. "What did you do today?"

"I's dwaw and watch cartoooons." Sam tells him and smiles. "And eated a sanwhich."

Dean raises an eyebrow. "You mean a samwhich?" He asks and throws his brother in the air, making Sam laugh. "Sounds like you had fun, you wanna go to our room and I'll meet you in there and we can play for a bit alright?"

Sam nods and runs to the room as soon as Dean sets him down on the floor. He waits until Sam is out of earshot before leaning against one of the chairs and looking at his father.

"How was school?" John asks and runs a hand through his hair.

Dean shrugs. "Fine. How was babysitting?"

"Fine."

Dean waits a minute before challenging his dad. "Did you do that all day?"

"Do what?"

"Research? After giving Sam a bath, is that what you did all day? Did you even take care of the kid right?"

"I fed him and he played with his toys for a little while. What more do you want me to do?"

Dean sighs. "I just don't want you getting restless because you can't go hunting and start ignoring Sam for no real good reason you know? I need to be able to count on you when I'm at school to watch out for him."

John looks at his son with anger. Dean's _never _talked to him this way before. "Dean, you do know Sam isn't really a toddler right? Like really? He's not gonna be like this forever."

"For the time being he is." Dean says and shoves his hands in his pockets. "Please prove me wrong dad. I don't wanna be right about this." He adds and is out the door when Sam calls for him from the other room, leaving John to think about his words in silence.

* * *

_TBC;_

_Thanks for all your reviews :) In the next few chapters it'll focus more on how Dean's feeling about all this._

_and FYI; Don't look for John to be so nice and caring throughout the rest of the story... whatever that might mean ;) _


	7. Chapter 7

Sam gets better at letting Dean go to school everyday. On the third day, he just sits on the bed and watches as Dean gets ready to leave the house and only cries a little. On the fourth day, Sam does the same thing, he just doesn't cry, which Dean is very thankful for. Sam's cries make him feel like a piece of shit brother and he just can't handle that.

Everyday when Dean comes home, he finds his dad doing more research on a new hunt. Sam will be sitting on the floor playing with his toys or watching t.v. all alone. It's sickening.

Dean knows his dad's getting tired of staying in the house after the first week, and he knows he's tired of Sam calling Dean daddy. Everytime Sam does, he shoots a glare over at the two and shakes his head.

"Maybe you should act like your his father." Dean had commented. "Maybe then he'd know. I'm the one doing all the work here."

"I babysit him don't I?" John argues with a tone of voice that tells Dean he should really shutup and let this go. But he doesn't.

"Barely. You research all day, and he's left to play by himself."

"Dean, Caleb needs information on these hunts he's going on. I don't have time to sit down and play with your brother."

Dean had sighed after that. He was really starting to rethink the whole school daycare system. Maybe it would be for the best.

"Oh yeah, Dean. That's a smart idea. Leave him with people we don't know, I'm sure nothing will go wrong." John had said with a sarcastic tone and an eye roll towards his son. "Did I not raise you right? Anything could happen to him!"

Dean winced at his father's words, because he felt like an even more piece of shit brother after that.

"Sammy." Dean whispers quietly when he sees Sam's eyes start to flutter open. It's Saturday, so no school. He knows Sam will be happy about that.

Sam rubs his eyes for a moment before looking up at his brother and smiling. "Da'ee weavin?" He asks quietly and puts his little hand on Dean's arm.

"No. I have the next two days off Sammy! So I'll be here with you all day!" Dean says, and he can't help but smile when Sam screams "Yay!" At the top of his lungs.

"We're gonna go out today too. I know your tired of being stuck in the house." Dean comments as he lays out fresh clothes for Sam to change into. It's his dad he can blame for not taking Sam out to do stuff, but even then, it's cold out and Dean doesn't want his brother getting sick.

"Go potty and I'll get you ready." Dean says and points over at the bathroom. Sam scrambles off the bed and runs to the bathroom. Dean can't help but laugh at his excitement.

"Where are you going?"

Dean turns around when he hears his father's voice and notices him standing in the doorway. "Out to the shops." He says and goes back to finding warm clothes for Sam to wear.

"It's cold out. Are you out of your damn mind?" John asks and crosses his arms. "He'll catch his death out there."

"I'm dressing him warm. He'll be fine. He's been stuck in this house all week, I'm sure he's going crazy."

"This is a bad idea. You two should stay here."

"Come here Sammy." Dean says and picks his brother up when he comes out of the bathroom. He places him back on the bed and goes to dressing him, ignoring his father.

"Do you hear what I'm saying?" John growls and puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes I hear you. I just don't care."

"Watch your mouth boy."

"You watch yours in front of the kid."

John throws his hands up in the air. This is ridiculous! This whole curse is ridiculous! He's losing time from hunting and the demon is getting farther and farther away from him, and his son is talking to him like he doesn't know what he's talking about! "He's not even a kid Dean! Not really!"

Dean curses to himself when he sees Sam's eyes fill with tears, upset from the arguing. "I'm not talking to you about this right now." He says and picks Sam back up and wraps him in a blanket. "Go hunt. I don't care anymore." He adds before walking out the front door and slamming it; totally fed up with the situation.

"You okay?" He asks Sam as he straps him in the car seat in the back of the impala. His eyes are wet, but he's not crying. Not yet anyways.

Sam nods and sniffs hard as he snuggles into the blanket that's thrown over him.

"I love you." Dean whispers, looking at him in the eyes.

"Wuv you too." Sam whispers back, making Dean smile.

"Here, you want this?" He asks and digs out the pacifier from his pocket and hands it out to his brother. Sam nods and takes it and sticks it in his mouth, instantly seeming calmer.

Dean closes the door and gets in the front seat and blasts the heat. "Come on Sam, let's get away from your mean old dad." He mumbles before pulling out on the road. He's already so tired of this.

* * *

A blast of warm air hits Dean in the face as he walks into walmart with Sam in his arms. Thanksgiving was a week in a half ago, so they've got all the christmas stuff already out. He smiles to himself when he remembers the thanksgiving dinner he had managed to surprise Sam with right before the curse got to him. They ate out at some resteraunt at the last place they were at, and Sam seemed to enjoy it.

"You wanna walk?" Dean asks when he feels Sam squirming in his arms. When Sam nods he's a little hesitant about putting him down. "Alright but you hold my hand and don't try and run off okay?" When Sam nods, he sets him down on the floor and smiles when he feels Sam's tiny fingers in his hand.

A lot of women gush over Sam in the store, which makes Sam smile and hide his face in Dean's leg. When they ask Dean if he's his son he just smiles and says "Yeah." No point in trying to tell the truth about this. Especially when Sam is still calling him daddy.

There are a lot of people in the store today stocking up on gifts for the holiday season. Sam isn't to thrilled by it because everytime someone bumps into him, he wraps his arms around Dean's leg and whimpers.

"It's alright." Dean tells him and puts a hand on his head. "Let's go look at the toys." He adds and leads Sam over to the toy aisle. Granted he's already got pretty much all these toys at home.

"What do you see Sammy?" Dean asks when he feels Sam tugging him down the aisle. He's tugged down to the stuffed animals and Sam let's go of him and picks out a teddy bear from the pile and looks up at Dean with pleading eyes.

He smiles and nods. "Sure, Sammy." He can't say no to a face like that after all.

He hears Sam's stomach growl and laughs a little. "Come on, let's go pay for that and then we'll go and get something to eat." He says and takes a hold of his little brother's hand again and makes his way to the front of the store.

* * *

Dean takes Sam to mcdonalds and feeds him chicken nuggets for lunch before making the drive back home. Sam seems content in the backseat with the bear he picked out, babbling to it quietly and giggling every few seconds.

"Fank you da'ee!" Sam yells from the backseat, startling Dean. He adjusts his mirror so he can get a view of Sam smiling back at him.

Dean smiles back. "Your welcome Sammy."

Of course, when they get back home, John isn't pleased that they even went out in the first place. He's sitting at the table in the kitchen researching, but the look he gives Dean when he walks through the front door says everything.

"Have fun?" He asks and glances down at Sam's red face and chapped nose; trying to prove himself right.

Dean rolls his eyes and takes Sam's coat off for him. "Go in our room and we'll watch a movie okay?" He says. He hates that he has to usher Sam out of the room everytime he talks to his father, but he just doesn't want him to get upset.

"Otay." Sam says with a nod before taking off towards their room; bear dragging behind him.

"Yeah we did." Dean says finally answering his question. "We had an awesome time. You have a problem with it?" He knows he's taking a big risk by talking to his dad like this, but he just doesn't care at the moment.

John shakes his head. "Not at all." He answers, but it's enough to get Dean's blood boiling. "I just really hope you know what your doing, _dad._" He adds, and Dean has to fight not to lose it right then and there.

"I know what I'm doing. I took care of Sam once when you always _left _us. I can do it again." He says before taking off after Sam into the room before his dad can yell at him.

The rest of the day Sam and Dean watch movies in their room and snuggle up under the blanket the whole time to keep warm. John doesn't say anything else for the rest of the weekend and it gives Dean some nice peace and quiet.

He just dreads when Monday morning comes.

* * *

_TBC; _

_:) _


	8. Chapter 8

Dean hates mondays. He hates having to get back into a routine of doing something he hates with a burning passion, and most of all, he hates leaving little Sammy behind all day.

"Bye Sammy." He whispers and runs his hand through the sleeping toddler's hair before placing a kiss down on his forehead and walking out of the room to go find his dad. He hasn't seen him this morning and he wonders if he's even home.

"Dad?" Dean says and opens the door to his father's room. He's laying in the bed half asleep it looks like.

"What?"

"Are you gonna watch Sammy?"

"Yeah."

Dean sighs when his dad makes no move to get up. How's he supposed to trust him watching his brother all day? "You need to get up. Sam will be up anytime and he'll need to be watched."

John glares at his oldest. This is stupid, his son sounds stupid. He's not the parent, so he shouldn't be talking to him like he fucking is. He's got no idea what he's even talking about.

"Yeah alright." He mumbles and gets up out of bed. "Get going or you'll be late. I don't need the school calling me because you don't wanna leave your brother."

Dean glares back. "I need someone to _watch _him. They'd understand, I am his "father" you know."

John does it before he can stop himself. He draws his hand back and slaps his oldest so hard, Dean yelps and falls to the floor in a daze. It wasn't intentionally, John's just tired and restless and Dean's _never _talked to him the way he has the past few days.

"Dean I-"

"Save it dad." Dean says and rubs the side of his face before getting up. "Just...just save it."

"I'll watch Sammy. Go on to school." John says nervously and gives him a little smile before hugging him. "Have a good day." He adds and gives him a little push out the door. He doesn't want Sammy to wake up and see what he's done.

"Yeah, alright." Dean mumbles before heading out the door. He makes a mental note that he's gonna se about putting Sam in daycare tomorow. He's had enough of this mess.

* * *

John sighs when he hears Sam moving around in the next room an hour later. That means he's up, and he's not in the mood to be dealing with a toddler right now. Why can't the kid just sleep a few extra hours longer?

He doesn't know why he's complaining, Sam usually doesn't bother him. He just sits in the floor and plays with his toys and eats when he's told. So what's the trouble?

Man, he could really use a drink.

He watches as Sam goes to his normal place in the living room and starts playing with his toys, never even bothering to look up at him. That's probably a good thing.

So, one drink couldn't hurt, right?

John thinks of how pissed Dean will be when he gets home and finds out that he's been drinking, but then, he doesn't really care either. He is the parent after all, he should be able to do what he wants without his kid nagging him about it.

He opens the fridge and grabs a beer and takes a seat back down at the table. It is only one after all, and he'll be right there watching Sammy the whole time. He isn't completely a bad father after all, he knows what he's doing.

Maybe.

* * *

When Dean walks out of school, he feels better about this whole situation. He can put Sam in daycare tomorrow and not have to worry about him all day because he can come see him after every class! This couldn't possibly work out any better.

He also won;t have to worry about his dad screwing things up. After the little incident this morning, he's pretty much done trusting him. He knows he won't be happy about what he's gonna do but it beats the alternative by far.

When he walks up to the house and opens the door, the first thing he sees is his dad on the couch. Drinking. Anger flares through him as he slams the door and walks over.

"The hell did you do!" He yells and glances around looking for Sam. "Where the hell is Sam!"

John glances up at him. "In your room. Watch your fucking tone."

"Why don't you make me! I can't believe I left him here with you all day when _this _is what you do! Do you have _any _idea what would have happened if CPS showed up?" Dean goes back to yelling. His adrenaline is pumping and he doesn't notice anything but his irresponsible father at the moment.

When John doesn't answer, Dean scoffs. "Exactly. You should know since they've been in our business before!" He adds and throws his hands up in the air.

"They have no fucking reason to be in our business unless you went and told people shit at school!" John yells back. "But I bet that's what you did, you just want to prove to everyone that I'm a piece of shit father!"

"That's because YOU ARE!"

Dean should have seen it coming, should have seen the second slap coming that sent him down to the ground again. He lays there frozen for a minute before he hears the crying of a little brother that just saw the whole scene go down.

"Sammy.." He mumbles and turns his head to see Sam standing in the doorway crying.

"Make him shut up!" John growls before returning back to the couch. "He's giving me a headache."

Dean forces himself up off the floor and walks over and picks an upset Sammy up and cuddles him close. This should have never happened, it went way too far this time. Far enough that he doens't know if he can ever forgive his father for this incident.

He takes Sam into their room and closes the door and tries to calm him down. "Hey Sammy. It's alright." He whispers as he climbs up on the bed with him. "It's gonna be alright."

Sam doesn't stop crying though. The scene that he just saw is drilled inside his mind and he can't get it to stop playing. The thought of anyone hurting his Dean is making him even more upset.

Sam doesn't stop crying until he's exhausted. Dean's cradling him when his eyes start to droop and can't keep them open for much longer. Dean reaches over and grabs the pacifier off the night stand and slips it between his brother's lips and watches as his breathing evens out and he's asleep. He's glad, because Sam's resting and can't be upset at the moment. But he knows that will probably change the moment he wakes up.

"It's alright Sammy. There's gonna be a big change." Dean whispers and tucks his brother in. "Starting tomorow. I promise."

* * *

_TBC;_


	9. Chapter 9

It's silent the next morning when Dean's getting ready to leave for school, and taking Sam with him. His dad is awake, and he knows something is up the minute he look over at Dean packing up some of Sam's stuff.

Dean knows deep inside that this is the right choice to make. He knows he'll feel better about himself and won't have to worry about Sam as much.

John should know that too. So he takes a seat across from his oldest at the kitchen table and sighs. He doesn't know where to go with this whole situation, but he knows he can't not say anything. "Where are you taking him?" He asks finally.

"Daycare." Dean answers without even looking up.

"You think that's the right choice?"

"Yes."

Dean should have just punched his father in the stomach. That's how it feels to John, and it's the worst feeling in the world to know that he can't be trusted with his youngest. He's made mistakes, but what parent hasn't anyways?

"You know I'm really not some piece of shit dad." He says and leans back in the chair. "I do love you boys, and I would lay down and die for the both of you. So you can just take that crap about me not caring out of your head because it's bullshit."

"I never said you didn't care dad." Dean says and shakes his head. "I know you love us and I know you'd do anything for us but it's just different right now. Sam needs more attention and care than he did a week ago. He's a toddler right now and I need to know he's somewhere safe and well taken care of. You proved to me last week that you just couldn't do that." He goes on explaining. His adrenaline is pumping from finally telling his father how he finally feels about this.

John sighs again. This kid wasn't making this easier for him at all. "I made a mistake-"

"You hit me. _Twice._" Dean cuts him off. "You've _never _touched me like that before, but that's not even the worst part. The worst part was you were drinking when you were supposed to be watching Sammy. How am I supposed to trust you with him after all of that happened?"

"Would it have been different if he was a teenager again? Like if he was sick and had to stay home from school?"

"Of course it would have been. I'd have to stay home with him and take care of him because you wouldn't even be here."

John goes from leaning back into the chair, to resting his head in his hands on the table. This is going nowhere, this is just making things worse.

Dean shakes his head again. "The only reason your here now, is because you _know _I can't do this on my own. I can't pay the bills and watch a toddler _and _pay for everything he needs. I just can't do it and you know that and that's the only reason your here. I know the whole reason the little stunt you pulled last week was just because your getting restless and want to go back to hunting. I know that." Dean's shaking when he's finally done talking. He wouldn't be surprised if his dad back handed him again with the way he's talking to him.

"I've just never really done this parenting thing before." Is all John says, and you can hear the emotion in his voice.

And Winchester's _never _show emotion.

Dean feels bad for a minute, but quickly shakes it off. "I know, dad. No one understands like I do. Sam's always been my responsibility and I wouldn't trade anything for that. So that's why I've gotta do the right thing and do what's best for him. I know this curse isn't gonna be forever, but I've gotta make sure he's well taken care of until it wears off."

"You really do sound like a parent." John says and finally looks back up at Dean, no matter how hard it is.

Dean shrugs. "Someone's gotta be."

Punch number two.

It's silent after that. Neither one of them have anything left to say about the situation and they certainly don't wanna talk about it anymore.

"I gotta go." Dean finally says and stands up and walks into his room and smiles when he sees Sam still sleeping soundly in the bed, pacifier in his mouth and arms wrapped around the stuffed animal Dean got him a few days before.

"Hey baby boy." Dean whispers when Sam's eyes flutter open as he's changing him. Sam gives him a smile and that makes Dean's day right then and there.

"Da'ee weavin?" Sam asks and scrubs at his eyes.

Dean nods and puts tiny sock on tiny feet before slipping on his shoes. "Yeah, but your going with me."

That made Sam's day.

"Now don't get too excited." Dean says, instantly noticing the excited look on the toddler's face. "I'm taking you somewhere where you can play all day. I'll still have to leave but I'll come see you through out the day." He explains. "Does that sound okay?"

Sam nods and giggles when Dean throws him in the air before running a comb through his hair. If Sam's gonna be like this for a while, then it might be time for a haircut.

He smiles to himself because he knows teenage Sam would throw a fit if he even suggested it.

Dean throws the toddler over his shoulder when he's finished and is rewarded with more giggles as he walks back into the living room to get his own things before heading out for school.

But before he's out the door he's got a hand on his shoulder and a low "Here." pointed his way. He turns to see his dad holding out the bag filled with Sam's things.

"Here you go, mom." John says again and smiles a little before handing the bag over. Dean smiles back too and takes it and is out the door on his way to the impala.

Dean never takes the impala to school, he doesn't like spending more money than usual, even if it isn't really his. But he's got no choice now, there's no way in hell he's gonna freakin walk to school in the freezing cold weather with Sam. He draws his limits there.

The drive to school is a blur. Sam doesn't say much, but Dean knows he's happy that he's with him and that he's going off to school with him. So that makes it easier.

Dean parks the car before getting the curious toddler out of the back and resting him on his hip and grabbing the rest of his things from the backseat.

"God, Sam. You got a lot of stuff." Dean mumbles as he walks into the school, trying to balance everything out.

When he walks into the small daycare thats located on the other side of the school, he's greeted with smiles from the few women that actually run the place and the sound of children playing around. Sam looks around in pure amusement.

"Good morning, Dean." One of them says as they approach. Dean remembers talking to one of them the day before, but he's not exactly good with names.

"I'm Alli, in case you forgot." She says with a smile. "I'm a student here but I help out a lot during the day."

"Hey." Dean replies with a smile. "This is Sammy, my uh, son." He adds with a nod and looks down at him.

"Well isn't he adorable." Alli says and smiles at him, making Sam smile and hide his face in his brother's shoulder.

"Sammy this nice lady is gonna take care of you today." Dean whispers and runs a hand hand down his back. "You gonna be a good boy and let her?" He asks and hands him over to Alli, watching as she takes him in her arms.

Sam looks up at Dean and smiles. "Da'ee come back for Sammy!" He says and points his finger.

"Of course kiddo. I could never leave you forever! I'd miss you too much."

"Sammy be otay den." Sam assures him.

Dean smiles. "That's my boy. I'll see you later."He says and kisses the little boy's forehead. "I love you."

"Wuv you too."

Alli smiles at them both. "My mom will be back soon, she runs the place so she'll be helping too."

Dean nods. "I'll see you guys later." He adds before setting Sam's bag down on the floor and heading out. This was gonna be a long day.

* * *

_TBC_


	10. Chapter 10

Of all the days he's been in school, this day has absolutely been the longest for Dean. He's kept his promise to Sam by coming by to visit him after every class but, everytime just gets harder and harder for him to leave. Sam's usually just playing with toys on the floor by himself and smiling, so Dean doesn't know why he's doing this to himself.

After the last bell, he's more than happy to go pick up his little brother and take him home for the day.

When he walks inside, he can't help but smile when Sam sees him and runs into his arms full force, little arms wrapping tight around his neck and tiny feet digging into his ribs.

"Hey Sammy." Dean says and hugs his brother tight. "Did you have fun?" He asks, and sighs of relief when he feels Sam nod his head against his shoulder. Now he feels a lot better about this whole choice.

"He just woke up from a nap." Alli says, coming up towards them and smiling.

"Oh so you'll be up for a while then." Dean says and laughs when Sam nods again.

"See you guys tomorow?"

"Yeah."

Dean tosses another smile towards her before grabbing Sam's things and heading out towards the impala and strapping his brother into his car seat. "What did you do today when I wasn't there?" He asks as he heads towards home.

"Pwayed and wisten to stowies." Sam answers him from the back seat. "Miss you though da'ee." Sam adds with a tiny, sad smile.

"I missed you too buddy." Dean tells him when he hears Sam's answer. "Trust me, I would rather have stayed with you all day and played then sit in school all day. It was no fun at all."

"Yous stay wif Sammy den."

"I wish I could kiddo."

Sam doesn't say anything after that, just stares out the window and sighs until Dean stops the car in front of the house and gets all of his stuff out of the car. "Again too much stuff." He mumbles for the second time that day. Who knew a baby would even need all this stuff.

"Dean?" John says when he hears the front door open. "That you?"

"Yes." Dean gasps and drops the stuff on the floor and eases Sam gently down on the ground before walking into the living room to where his dad is. He eyes the bottle of whiskey before sitting down on the couch and watching Sam sit down by his feet.

"How was it?" John asks and looks up from the book he's reading. He's been worried about his boys all day; clearly, he isn't happy with both of them being apart from him all day.

"Fine. Sam had fun." Dena answers and lets his hand reach down and ruffle his baby brother's hair. "What did you do all day?" He asks and looks back up at his father.

"Research."

"A hunt?"

"No, Sam."

"You researched about Sam?" Dean asks shocked.

"Well I don't want him to stay like this forever, Dean."

"Why because he'll prevent you from hunting?"

John sends an annoyed look over to his oldest and sighs. He doens't wanna argue and he doesn't understand how this is even turning into an argument. "No. That's not the reason at all. I miss his smart mouth and him yelling at me whenever we move. I just miss him is all." He says, and that surprises Dean because he never expected that to come out of his father's mouth.

"Did you find anything? I thought Bobby said it would wear off in time?"

"That's what we thought, and it still could... but it could be permanent if we don't fine another cure. I haven't found anything yet."

All these feelings rush through Dean pretty fats. He doesn't know how he feels about having to raise Sam all over again if it comes down to that. He knows he doesn't want too, because he misses the old Sam too, but he'll do it if he has too.

"Anyways." John says and gets his son's attention back. "I think it's a good thing your taking him to daycare. I can research more now and maybe I'll be able to find something."

"Yeah I guess." Dean says and sighs before getting back up. "I'm gonna go and do my homework now." He says and walks back into his room and smiles when he hears tiny feet behind him.

No sooner than fifteen minutes into doing homework, Dean's distracted by Sam jumping on the bed.

"Sam please don't jump. You'll hurt yourself." Dean says and glances up from his papers and nearly has a heart attack when Sam flops down on the bed.

"You hold me." Sam begs and reaches tiny arms out towards him; begging to be picked up and held.

"Sam I've got to finish this."

He doesn't like that answer and looks up at his brother with tear filled eyes. "Pwease." He says and tries again, reaching tiny arms out once again.

And there's no way in hell Dean can say no to that. He just smiles and stands up. "Alright, I can't say no to that now can I?" He says and throws Sam up in the air and holds him close before sitting down on the bed.

"Wuv you da'ee." Sam says and smiles up at him before placing a wet kiss on his cheek.

"I love you too." Dean says and smiles. "Very much. More than anything in this world, okay?" When Sam nods, he buries his face in his hair and sighs. "It's gonna be alright. I'm gonna take care of you no matter what." He whispers, making the promise fully to himself, and his little brother. He's not gonna mess anything up if they can't get Sam back to himself.

* * *

_**Oh god -_- This chapter was so hard to write and it took me forever and it's not even that long lol so I apologize for this truly awful attempt, but things should get smoother from here on. Thanks for all your reviews :) **_


	11. Chapter 11

It's been a few weeks since a normal routine was finally put in order. Dean goes to school and drops Sam off at daycare while John stays behind and does research on how to get Sam back to his normal self. That being said, he still hasn't found anything, and neither has Bobby.

"What exactly do we need?" John is asking Dean as they are walking into walmart on a cold Saturday. It's December and almost Christmas so it's a little hectic.  
"Food." Dean says and smiles as he puts Sam in the basket of the buggy.

"Smartass." John mumbles as they walk inside.

Sam's not in the mood for shopping, he's been a pain all morning and nothing Dean does seems to make him happy. It's odd because he's usually a happy kid and never gives him any trouble.

"Bobby's coming down, did I tell you?" John says as he scans the food aisle for anything that might look good.

"No." Dean answers. "Why?"

"Visiting." John let's his eyes glance down at Sam as the toddler whines and puts his face in Dean's sleeve.

"What is wrong with you today?" Dean asks and runs a hand through Sam's messy hair. "Your never like this."

"He is a toddler Dean." John points out and throws some chicken nuggets in the buggy. Sam loves them and it's one of the only things Dean can get him to eat lately. "He's gonna be fussy sometimes." He adds.

"I guess so." Dean says and points at the bottle of juices. "Get a bottle of Apple."

"Didn't we just get some?"

"Yeah, last week. That's all Sammy will drink."

"Right." John mumbles and grabs a bottle. "What was the point of you coming with me if your telling me to get everything again?"

"Because." Dean says and tries to break free of Sam's hold on his arm. Sam bursts into tears and little hands reach back out for him. Dean wraps an arm around him and looks back up at his father. "That's why."

John laughs a little. "Then why don't you carry him?"

"He's heavy. Kills my arm."

"Right."

Sam starts crying again when they're getting more stuff to last the rest of the week, but it isn't because Dean isn't by his side.

"This what you want?" Dean asks and sticks his pacifier in his mouth. Sam immediately stops crying and calms down much to Dean's relief.

John shakes his head and sighs. "We're gonna talk about that later." He says and points his finger at his oldest.

"What?" Dean asks confused.

His dad shakes his head again before going through everything that's in the buggy. "Are we done? I think we've got enough."

Dean shrugs and nods. "Yeah I guess so."

"Come one, we'll take the stuff back to the house and go out to eat, we haven't done that in a while.

John picks the local diner to take his boys out, and Sam seems a bit more calm then what he was at walmart, much to his own relief.

"What's he gonna eat?" John asks as he scans over the menu and glances up at Dean.

"Chicken nuggets probably." Dean answers when he sees them on the menu. "That what you want Sammy?"

Sam's doing anything but paying attention to his brother, he's watching other kids at a table not to far away from where they are sitting and listening as they call the older man that's with them 'grandpa' .

He looks back at John and smiles. "Gwanpa!" He says and giggles, because obviously that's who he thinks he is to him. What else could he be?

Dean had been taking a sip of his own pop when Sam said it, and he nearly choked because he started laughing at the same time. His Sammy was a smart little guy.

John wasn't too pleased.

"Dean." He says and glares at his oldest before handing him a napkin. "What have you been teaching him?"

"Nothing!" Dean says still laughing and takes the napkin. "Not that anyways. Come on you have to admit that was kind of funny."

John grins and laughs a little. "Yeah a little, but I still don't like it." He says and looks back at Sammy who's smiling to himself. "Sammy do you want chicken nuggets for lunch?" He asks, totally okay with the situation now.

Dean smiles and looks back at the menu, maybe this would all be okay after all.

* * *

"Come on Sammy, time for bed." Are the words that send Sam into hysterics later on that same night. Dean doesn't understand it at all, usually Sam's knocked out by now but he's anything but ready for bed.

"It's almost ten at night Sammy, you need to sleep and so do I." He tries again and crawls into the bed with his little brother and hands him his pacifier and sighs of relief when he takes it and calms down, but still isn't ready to go to sleep.

"Dean." John says and shakes his head when he peeks in the room. "That's gotta go."

"What does?"

John walks in and takes the pacifier from the little boys mouth and puts it in his pocket. He winces when Sam starts crying all over again.

"Aw come on dad, he's already fussy as it is."

"He's too old for it. It's gonna ruin his teeth."

"Not if he's not gonna be like this for very much longer."

John gives him a sad look, and Dean understands where he's coming from. If Sam is gonna have to grow up all over again he doesn't want to cause him any health problems or ruin his teeth, no matter how happy it makes Sammy.

He runs a hand through Sam's hair again and sighs. "Sorry buddy, gramps says your too big for a paci."

John rolls his eyes at the old man comment and throws a blanket over the two of them, even though Sam's crying is getting louder with each second.

"Come on Sam calm down." Dean soothes and wraps him in a hug. The moment is short lived when he feels teeth sink into his arm. "Son of a bitch!" He curses as he pulls his arms free of his little brother. "He _bit _me." He says in total shock.

"Alright that's it." John says and lifts Sam off the bed and walks to the corner of the room and sets him down. "Sam you don't bite people! Your gonna stay there for two minutes because of what you just did to Dean."

Sam's screaming gets louder as he gets scolded. He turns his head over to Dean and reaches arms out towards him. "Da'eeee." He whines, and Dean just wants to go and scoop him up and calm him down. He _hates _seeing Sam cry.

"Dean, don't. He's gotta learn." John says and puts his hand up, stopping Dean from getting up.

Sam cries non stop and when John glances at his watch and notices the two minutes are up, he picks Sam back up and holds him close before putting him back into bed. "Say your sorry." He tells him and points at Dean.

"I sowwy!" Sam cries and puts his face in Dean's chest and curls up. Dean wraps his arms around him and sighs. That was probably the hardest thing he's had to deal with these last few weeks.

Sam cries himself to sleep and is out in a few minutes, still curled up on Dean's chest.

"No pacifier Dean." John says again. "He's gotta learn."

Dean nods. "No pacifier." He agrees and nods.

"Bobby will be here tomorow." John says and goes and turns off the light. "Night."

"Night dad."

Dean lays awake a few more minutes and listens to Sam breathing and sighs. He doesn't know what's wrong with the kid and why he's acting the way he is. He shrugs it off and falls asleep with his arms around his brother, maybe tomorow will be better.

* * *

_**TBC;**_

_**:O What's wrong with Sammy?!**_

_**And I probably won't write in any supernatural beings in here, it's just not what I had planned for this story but I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for all your feed back :D . **_


	12. Chapter 12

When Dean wakes up the next morning, Sam's already awake, and he looks like he's been awake for a while too. He's still curled up on his chest but he's looking around, lost in thought or something.

"Good morning Sammy." Dean whispers and smiles when Sam's head shoots up and he's sitting on his chest. "Why didn't you wake me up?" He asks and runs a hand down his baby brother's back.

Sam whines and scrubs at his eyes with his fists before looking back at Dean with sad eyes.

"You think I'm still mad at you?" Dean asks and sits up and snuggles Sam close. "You hurt me last night but I can't stay mad at my Sammy for very long." He adds and gives Sam a rasberry on his cheek.

But Sam still isn't in the mood today, which just annoys Dean even further.

"Alright Sammy." He says and turns him around to face him. "I know your mad, but I gotta tell you, one of grandpa's friends is coming for a visit today. He's real nice so I want you to be good for him okay?"

"Otay." Sam says siftly and sniffs. Dean really wants to know what's wrong with the kid because this is bringing him down.

"Will you let me cut your hair?" He asks and grabs the scissors off the side table beside his bed and laughs a little when Sam pushes his hand away. Typical normal Sam. "You can barely see." Dean says and sighs when Sam's bangs fall over his eyes.

"No!" Sam whines and pushes at his hand again.

This is ridiculous and it's driving Dean nuts. He glances over at the stuffed bear he had bought Sam a few weeks before and grabs it and holds it up, instantly feeling guilty when Sam reaches for it.

"'s mine." Sammy points out and tears fill his eyes.

"Let me cut your hair a little and you can have him back." Dean says gently. "Please Sam, just a little." He adds when the tears spill over. Sam nods, but he is no where near happy about it.

Dean feels even more guilty when he can hear the silent sobbing as he trims the ends of brown hair on his brother and sighs when he turns him back towards him.

"Close your eyes." He says and waits until Sam has his eyes squeezed shut before he trims his bangs. When he's done he tells Sammy to open his eyes and he's smiling down at him. "Now you can see!"

Sam stops crying and sniffs hard before reaching back towards the bear Dean stuffed behind him. Dean gives it to him and hugs him close, apologizing.

"Aw isn't this sweet."

Both brother's look up and see John standing in the doorway smiling at the both of them. He'd watched Dean give Sam a full haircut and was just now being noticed by the two of them.

"Why don't you two smile for the camera?" He asks and takes it out from behind his back.

"Aw come on dad. Not now." Dean whines and shakes his head.

"There's only like one shot left on this thing, just let me get rid of it."

Dean sighs before looking down at Sam to make sure he isn't crying anymore before nodding. "Hey Sammy? Look at the camera and smile."

Sam wraps his arms around his brother's neck , bear still in his hand, and looks back up at John and smiles big. John waits until Dean's smiling as well before snapping the picture.

"Now I can get these developed." He says and waves the camera in the air before putting it down on the dresser. "Bobby will be here soon." He says before leaving the room.

"Alright, Sammy." Dean says as he slides down off the bed and turns back to his brother, but is surprised to find that he's laying back down and is snuggled up under the covers. He kneels back down next to the bed and places a hand on his little brother's forehead. "Hey, you alright?"

Sam nods and yawns; eyes sliding closed all over again.

"Your still sleepy." Dean points out. "You didn't sleep good did you? You upset about last night huh?" He bites his lip before thinking about what to do. He finally picks up his brother and drags the blanket out of the room with them and walks into the living room and lays Sammy down on the couch and covers him up. "You go back to sleep here so I can watch you okay?"

Sam nods and wraps his arms around the bear even tighter and yawns; he's terribly cute.

"You need anything?" Dean asks before standing up.

"I's firsty da'ee." Sam tells him softly. Dean nods before going and filling up a sippy cup with juice and handing it back to his brother and tucking him back in. Sam's out of it in minutes.

"He fall asleep?" John asks when he walks back in the room.

"Yeah, probably upset about last night. He was wide awake when I woke up so he probably didn't sleep much." Dean says before walking into the kitchen to let his brother rest in quiet.

John nods, but honestly doesn't feel like that's the reason.

* * *

Bobby arrives an hour after Sam is down for a nap, and he is anything but pleased by the whole situation.

"You really fucked up." He says when he sees the youngest Winchester sleeping on the couch in toddler form. "Didn't ya John?"

"I've already heard this." John says defending himself for the millionth time and rolling his eyes.

"Have you found anything?" Dean asks as he looks up from his place next to his brother's feet down on the couch. "Can you fix him?"

Bobby sighs. He knew telling them wasn't gonna be this easy but he didn't actually think it was gonna be this hard either. "We can't fix him Dean. There's nothing we can do, nothing I've seen can magically reverse this. It either wears off or it don't." He explains point blank, not wanting to give the two of them any false hope.

It's something they already knew.

Before any of them can react to Bobby's response, Sam wakes up.

"Hey buddy." Dean says and smiles. "You have a nice nap?"

Sam nods a little before sitting up and rubbing his eyes. "Potty, da'ee." He whispers before glancing over at Bobby nervously.

Dean nods and sets him down on the floor and taking his hand. "It's okay." He adds before walking off towards the bathroom with his brother.

"You weren't kidding huh?" Bobby says when the brother's are out of earshot and turns back towards John. "He really thinks Dean is his daddy."

"Yeah. Can you believe it? That witch really did it with this spell." John says and shakes his head.

"Are you sure that it's all just the spell?"

"What else could it be?"

Bobby thinks a minute before he goes off shooting what he's thinking. He's known John for a good while and he's watched Sam and Dean both grow up, and when he first met them, John had drilled into Dean's head that Sam was his responsibility and that it was his job to look out for him.

So when John told Bobby that deaged Sammy thought Dean was his daddy, was he surprised?

No.

"You think I'm a piece of shit father." John says before Bobby can say anything. "It's because I put so much on Dean and it's because he practically raised Sam and that's why Sam thinks he's his dad. You think that?"

Bobby doesn't answer.

"It's okay." John answers for him. "I think it too."

Crying interupts the two, and when they look up Dean's walking out of the bathroom with a crying Sam following behind him, arms raised and hands clenching and unclenching.

"What's wrong with him Ace?" John asks and watches as Dean goes back to sitting on the couch.

"He wants me to hold him!" Dean says and throws his hands up in the air.

Bobby laughs a little. "You got him spoiled."

Dean rolls his eyes. "Yeah, something like that." He says before picking up Sam and sighing as Sam curls up against his chest. "You are just getting on my nerves." He mumbles as he runs a hand down his brother's back, totally unaware of what's about to come later on.

* * *

_TBC;_


	13. Chapter 13

**Wow! I can't believe how many people have added this story to their favs and alerts, and this has even got added into two communities! Thanks so much everybody :D**

**Now onto the rest of the story :P**

* * *

Sam's clingy the rest if the day, cries whenever Dean puts him down or walks off without him, and he's had about enough of it.

Bobby is sticking around for a few days, but he's staying at a motel in town because there's a hunt nearby and he needs to research and check it out. It takes every strength John's got to not leave his boys to go help.

"Thanks dad." Dean says quietly that night as he's trying to get Sam ready for bed. "It means a lot."

"Yeah." John says and sighs. "Good night kiddos."

Oh how Dean wished it was a good night. Sam tosses and turns through out the night and whines whenever Dean turns away from him. He's not sure which is more annoying. The fact that Sam won't shutup, or the fact that his clock keeps blinking the freaking time in his face.

"Sam, please go to sleep. I've gotta go to school." Dean practically begs when the clock blinks three a.m. He's gonna be dead tired if he doesn't get any sleep.

Sam's not hearing it, he just starts crying into his pillow.

"I'm about to put you in there with dad." Dean growls and lays Sam down on his chest. "Go to sleep!" He says and it comes out more harsh then he intended, but Sam relaxes and soon he can feel the evened out breathing so he doesn't feel so bad.

Seven a.m. comes way sooner than he would have liked. Running on four hours of sleep isn't gonna be good today.

Sam's still asleep, and Dean's thankful for that. He's not in the mood to deal with a cranky little brother at the moment so he just gathers up everything he needs for the day and carries a still sleeping Sammy to the impala and straps him into the car seat.

"I'm so over this." He mumbles and scrubs at his eyes with his hands before making the drive to school. Today he's more then happy to let someone else watch Sammy and hands him over to Alli when he sees her.

"You look rough." She says and takes Sam from him and lays his head down on her shoulder so he'll be more comfortable.

"I'm tired."

"That's what being a parent is all about."

Dean rolls his eyes. If she only knew that he's not a fucking parent. If she only fucking knew. "I'll see you later." He tosses over his shoulder before leaving, ready to get the day over with already.

He's dozing in math class when he gets the text on his phone. He'd ignore it because usually it's his dad or someone just annoying him, but this time it's Alli, and he just can't ignore that.

"_Need you in daycare_." Is what the message says when he opens it, and that can only mean one thing.

Something's wrong with Sammy.

He doesn't even ask to be excused from class. He just leaves, despite his teacher calling his name down the hall, he just keeps walking.

* * *

"What's wrong?" Is the first thing he asks when he walks inside. The place is filled with kids screaming and laughing but Dean doesn't notice any of that, he just notices his baby brother still in Alli's arms.

"Look Sammy." She says and pats his back to get his attention. "Look who's here!"

Sam turns his head and his hands instantly reach out toward the person who can make this all better.

"What's wrong buddy?" Dean asks and takes him, but instantly knows what's wrong as soon as Sam's settled in his arms. He's burning up.

"Crap." He says under his breath and hugs him close.

"It just spiked." Alli tells him. "He was in the other room sleeping and then just woke up crying for you. It's probably the stomach bug, a few of the kids here have got it."

Dean shakes his head. "I should have known something was wrong. He's been clingy and fussy all weekend." He sighs and grabs his brother's things. "I'm gonna take him home."

She nods and holds the door open for the both of them. "Hope he feels better."

When he straps Sam back into the car seat, he places a hand on his forehead and instantly feels bad for everything he's said to Sammy this past weekend. It wasn't his fault he was being clingy, he was just feeling bad and wanted the one person he trusted the most to make him feel better. The way it's always been.

And just like this morning when Sam was up half the night... again not his fault.

"I'm sorry Sammy." Dean whispers and places a kiss on his forehead. "I'll take you home and take care of you okay?"

John isn't exactly happy to see his oldest son home from school in the middle of the morning, but he doesn't get mad because he knows something must be wrong so he just waits until Dean's in the house before he makes assumptions. "What's wrong?"

"He's sick. I'm such an awful person, I never even noticed." Dean says, emotion filling his voice.

John sighs and nods. "Calm down, you couldn't have known. I knew something was up when he started acting different."

"You knew he was sick and you didn't tell me?"

"I had no idea he was sick, I just knew something was off. It comes with being a parent."

"I'm not his _Parent_. I'm his _brother_."

John sighs again. He really didn't intend this to be an argument. "I didn't mean anything by it. I'm just saying your not his parent, your right. I should have seen this coming too."

Dean nods and puts his face in his baby brother's hair, he still feels guilty about this no matter what and-

He squeezes his eyes shut when he hears Sam start to gag, followed by the contents from his brother's stomach soaking his shirt then following Sam starting to cry all over again.

"Better get him in a bath." John says and goes to get a rag to clean up off the floor. Dean nods and holds Sam at arms length and makes his way to the bathroom and fills the tub with tepid water before gently setting his brother in after undressing him.

"'s told." Sam whines when the water hits him. "Wan you to hold me." He cries and reaches up towards his brother with tear filled eyes.

"Let me get you cleaned up." Dean tells him and kisses his head before going about cleaning him up. Afterwards he changes his own shirt, and comes out of the bathroom with a now clean Sammy in his arms.

"Take his temperature." John says and hands him a thermometer and fills up a sippy cup with juice. They need to keep a close eye on Sammy's temperature so it doesn't get into the danger zone under their watch.

"It's a hundred." Dean replies tiredly and yawns.

"Here." John says and hands Sam the cup. "We need you to keep drinking okay buddy? If you don't then you'll just get sicker."

Sam nods and takes it and takes a few sips before laying his head down and yawning. John smiles at the two of them, they look just alike. Both of them have casting looks of Mary in them.

It makes him sad all over again.

"In bed you two." He finally says and ushers the both of them into the bedroom. "I know he kept you up most of the night, Dean." He adds when he watches how hard it is for Dean to keep his eyes open.

" 'm just so tired."

"I know."

He waits until Sam's curled up on Dean's chest before covering them both up with a blanket. "I'll check on the both of you later." He says but it's dead in the room. Dean's already asleep and Sam is too.

"Night guys..." He adds before turning off the light and walking out of the room to call Bobby. They just might need more help then they realize.

* * *

TBC; :P


	14. Chapter 14

The next few days are hard. Sam is glued to Dean's side and doesn't want to be put down at all and cries if he does. He gets sick a few times, but his fever isn't in the danger zone. In reality it isn't that bad of a bug, because Sam's doing better by the second day. He's still clingy, but none of them had expected that to let up.

"Shouldn't we take him to a doctor? You know, just to make sure everything is alright?" Dean asks while handing him a new cup of juice. Sammy is atleast drinking a whole lot, so he's not gonna get dehydrated or anything.

"Trust me, I've seen this plenty of times with you two growing up. All the doctor is gonna suggest is rest and fluids, and we're already doing all that." John says and waves him off.

"When do I go back to school?"

"You can afford to take a few days off."

Bobby even comes by to help out a little, but he isn't exactly happy to see the youngest Winchester down for the count. Not at all.

"This is all your fault ya know." He says when he pulls John into the kitchen away from the boys; not wanting to upset Sam anymore than he already is.

"How the hell is this my fault? He's sick, kids get sick all the time." John says. If Bobby wants to blame him for something, then he should really have a good reason to do so. The both of them were always getting sick with this shit growing up, it's perfectly normal.

"Had you not and fucked up looking after Sammy, then Dean wouldn't have needed to put him in daycare and Sam wouldn't have caught this bug that almost every kid has gotten already." Bobby says, stating the obvious. John can research and know exactly where a demon is at, but he can't watch out for his kids to s ave his life.

"Stop it," John says and points his finger at the older man. "I love my kids. I love my kids with all of my heart and I would lay down and _die _for the both of them so don't you dare stand here and call me a bad father. I know I made mistakes but they know I love them."

"Yeah," Bobby says and rolls his eyes. "And one of them thinks your his grandfather."

And John can't really say anything to defend himself there.

Dean's desperately trying to stay awake as he's also trying to keep Sam somewhat entertained with some cartoons on the t.v, but damn, his head is killing him and he feels awful.

"Da'eeee." Sam whines and wraps his arms around his brother's neck. He's still warm but not as much as he's been the past day in a half.

"Sam please." Dean says and pinches the bridge of his nose. "Daddy's tired and has a headache."

Sam pouts and sticks his thumb in his mouth. Dean knows what he wants, and there's just no way his dad is gonna let Sam have a pacifier, no matter how bad he's feeling.

"Why is Sam sucking his thumb?" John asks when both he and Bobby come back into the living room.

"Because it's the next best thing to a pacifier." Dean replies tiredly. "Can you take him?" He asks and adjusts Sam on his lap.

"What's wrong Ace?" John asks as he takes Sammy in his own arms.

"I've been up with a sick two year old the past two nights. I'm _tired._" Dean replies sharply, before snuggling down on the couch and going down for the count.

John casts a worried glance over at Bobby who shrugs. It makes sense, Dean must be pretty tired, so he drags a blanket over his oldest before taking Sammy back into the kitchen.

"Da'ee otay?" He asks as John sets him down on the counter.

"Yeah bud. He's just tired." John tells him. "You wanna try and eat something?" He asks and feels at ease when Sam nods.

"I'll heat up some soup." Bobby offers and goes about getting it ready. "You keep an eye on the little one."

Like he's just gonna leave him sitting on the counter. John rolls his eyes and goes about checking his baby's fever. It's a lot better than what it was and he notices some of Sam's color is starting to come back and he's smiling up at him.

"Yous nice now." Sam points out. "Why you hit da'ee den?" He asks.

Everything goes still for a minute, because John knows Bobby heard everything Sam just said, and he knows he's gonna get yelled at for it.

"You hit Dean?" He finally asks and turns around to face the two of them. "Please tell me Sam's lying about that."

And John really wishes he was, but he's not. So he just shakes his head and sighs. "I'd been drinking, I didn't intend on it you know? it was when Sam was first regressed and I didn't know what to do."

"So you drank?"

"It seemed like a good idea at the time."

"Unbelievable."

John gives him a glare. "Keep in mind there is a toddler in the room."

"Fine," Bobby says and pours some of the soup into a bowl. "Feed him. I'm gonna go have a talk with Dean, you damn idjit." He says before leaving the room. He can't believe this, and he really can't believe Dean didn't even say anything to him about it.

"Hey, Dean." Bobby says and takes a seat down by his feet and gently shakes him. "We need to talk."

Dean blinks through still sleepy eyes. "S'mmy okay?"

"Yeah, I wanna talk about you."

Dean sighs. He's not in the mood to talk about anything at all at the moment. He just wants to curl up and sleep for a week but he knows that isn't gonna happen so he forces his eyes open. "What about me?"

"Did your daddy hit you?"

The question sets through Dean and butterflies fill his stomach. "Why you askin?"

"I think you know why."

"Yeah, but it was an accident. It's all good now."

Bobby can see that Dean doesn't feel threatened through his eyes, and that's somewhat a good sign. It's not like Dean would show fear though, no matter what happens.

"Was he drinking?" He goes on asking.

Dean squints his eyes at him. He can hear Sam giggling to himself in the kitchen and he knows his dad must be feeding him or playing with him or something. It's just nice to hear Sam laugh again after the past few days, but Bobby shakes him again to get his attention. He's not gonna let this go without an answer.

"Stop asking questions you already know the answers to." Dean shoots and Bobby knows he's got an answer, and he's not happy.

"It's fine now." Dean says again. "He hasn't even drank anything since. It's okay. Believe me if it wasn't, I would have taken Sam out of here by now."

And he can't argue with that, because he knows that's the truth.

"Alright," Bobby says and nods. "But if it happens again, you can come stay with me. You and Sam both. You don't need to be put through that."

"Thanks Bobby."

Bobby nods before leaving the room again and going back into the kitchen to let Dean get some more sleep. He still looks exhausted and there are some things Bobby's gotta take care of with John Winchester.

Sam's already done eating by the time he walks back in and John is cleaning him up.

"How'd it go?" John asks and casts a worried glance over to his friend. He expects him to blow up at him or to throw a punch at him later on when he's not holding the baby, but he doesn't do any of that.

He just sighs and leans against the counters and crosses his arms. "Alright," He says and gives him a hard stare. "I just really hope you know what your doing, Johnny."

John nods and looks down at Sam again. "Yeah, me too."

* * *

_TBC;_

_Hope you all enjoyed :) More sickness to come in the next chapter ;) _


	15. Chapter 15

_**WARNING:** __ This Chapter has sick Dean in it, but it also has little Sammy in it. I have already had one pm from someone saying they clicked out of this chapter when they found out this had sick Dean in it lol so please, if you don't want to read about it, please just click the back button. I'm sorry but this is my story and this is how I wanted it to go._

* * *

"Hey, Dean? I'm gonna put Sam to bed with me since your still out of it, alright?"

The words echo inside Dean's mind, but he's not even sure if that's what his dad was even saying to him because he feels like he's in a fog and isn;t completely all there.

He wakes up at about three in the morning still feeling worse than ever. Chills rack through his spine and that's how he knows he's got a fever. So he curls up under the blanket and that's when his stomach starts to churn. He makes it to the bathroom just in time to throw up the contents of his stomach into the toilet and groans when he's finished. If this is what Sam has had the past few days, he doesn't understand how someone as little as he is now could handle this.

He should really get up off the bathroom floor and try and make it to his own bed, but he doesn't think he has the strength to do so. But if he stays here all night then his dad will surely know something is off, and he doesn't want him worrying over something as simple as what Sammy has had.

So slowly but surely he makes it back to his room and curls up under the blanket, desperate to try and put much needed warmth back into his body. He falls asleep sometime after, but it's light and it's anything but comfortable.

When the clock blinks six in the morning, Sam's eyes open slowly and the first thing he notices is, he's not in the bed he's usually in and that is not his 'father' sound asleep right next to him either.

He slides down the side of the bed and yawns before making his way out of the room. He's slow because he still feels pretty weak from being sick himself but he manages to push open the door, and slowly makes his way inside.

"Da'ee." He says quietly and crawls up onto the bed and slowly pulls down the blanket covering Dean's face.

What he sees, scares him. He may be little, but he really doesn't think Dean is supposed to look as bad as he does.

Dean cracks his eyes open and smiles when he sees Sam looking down at him with worried eyes. "Hey, Sammy." He says quietly.

"Da'ee otay?" Sam asks and puts his little hand on Dean's arm.

Dean nods. "Yeah I'll be alright. Can you do me a favor though?" He asks and runs his fingers through Sammy's hair.

"Yeah." Sam whines, scared more than anything.

"Go get grandpa." Dean manages to say before darkness pulls him under once again. Sam feels tears fill his eyes before he goes running, doing what he was told to do.

* * *

"Aw, Dean." John curses when he feels how much heat is radiating off of his forehead.

He didn't understand why Sammy had been shaking him awake at six in the morning, but one look at the toddler's worried face told him something was wrong, and when Sam had said "Da'ee sick," John wasted no time getting up and checking on his oldest.

Dean's color looks drained and he's got chills racking through his body even though he's covered up in all the blankets on the bed. He just looks completely miserable even though he isn't awake at the moment.

Sam's sitting on the bed scrubbing at his eyes, not quite sure what's going on. He's scared, he doesn't want anything to happen to his dad.

"Hey, Sammy," John says and puts a hand on his head. "It's alright, he's just sick, you know like you were? He's gonna be okay." He explains and wraps the scared toddler in a hug.

"Otay." Sam says quietly and sniffs.

John feels bad. He knows Sam's only little and doesn't understand why this kind of stuff happens.

"John?"

He sighs of relief when he sees Bobby walk in the room. He'd called him when he first took sight of how sick Dean looked and is relieved to see him sooner than he expected to, because he's not exactly sure what he should do.

Bobby winces when he takes a look at Dean. "He's pretty bad off, huh?"

"Yeah, should probably take him to a hospital."

"Yeah, probably."

There's his answer.

Dean moans and cracks his eyes open a little and relief fills him when he sees his dad standing over him. "Good job, S'mmy." He says weakly and smiles a little when he feels Sam's little hand on his.

"Make hims feel better!" Sam cries and looks up at John with wide tear filled eyes.

"Alright, Sammy," John says and nods before placing his hand back down on Dean's forehead. "How you feeling, Ace?"

"Hot and cold, sick." Dean replies and sighs.

"John, he isn't sweating." Bobby points out worriedly.

"Shit, did you throw up, Dean?!" John asks and glances down at the tiny trashcan and wincing when he finds out his answer. "Alright, come on. Hospital time, I think your dehydrated." He points out and helps him sit up.

"Oh god." Dean mumbles when he feels his stomach start to turn again. John sets the trashcan in his lap, but all that's coming up is dry heaves.

"It's gonna be alright." John says and slips some shoes on his feet and wraps a blanket around him. "We're gonna get you taken care of."

Dean nods as he tries to breathe through the dry heaving. When they finally stop, his dad helps him stand up and leads him out of the room and leaves him standing by the door while he searches for his keys.

"S'mmy." He says and turns around. Sam's right behind him, holding onto his shirt, still looking scared.

"Come here, baby boy." Dean whispers and picks him up in his arms after Bobby gets a coat settled on him.

"You got him, Dean?" Bobby asks and makes sure he won't drop him.

"mmhmm."

"Come on," John says and opens the door and helps his oldest get to the impala before taking Sammy from him and buckling him into the carseat. Dean climbs into the back with him and lays his head back and takes in deep breaths. He smiles at Sam when he feels his little hand petting his hair.

"Thanks, Sam."

Sam beams at him, feeling proud of himself and keeps doing what he's doing the whole car ride. If Dean can make him feel better then he can do the same for him.

The emergency room isn't crowded and they take Dean back right away when they notice how sick he really is. The doctor tells them everything they already know. He's got the flu and he's dehydrated.

"We're gonna get him started on an IV to replenish his system and get some antibiotics in him." He says and leaves a nurse to get everything started.

"Well who's this cutie." The nurse, Candy judging by her name tag, asks as she's prepping the needle to go in the back of Dean's hand, taking full notice at Sam who's sitting in John's lap.

" 's my baby." Dean tells her and winces a little as the needle breaks through the skin. Sam smiles and hides his face away in John's jacket.

"He's adorable." She says before injecting medication into the port of the IV. "I've gotten him started on some antibiotics, but I'm gonna give him a light sedative to help him get some rest, that alright dad?" She asks and glances over at John.

"Yeah, that's fine." He answers and glances over at Bobby.

Dean's out of it as soon as the drugs enter his system and the nurse leaves to let him get some rest, leaving John and Bobby and Sammy alone with him.

"You should go take care of that hunt." John finally tells him.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, we'll be fine."

Bobby nods before getting up and leaving. Things were gonna get better now so there's nothing to worry about.

John feels Sam squirm in his lap and he looks down and sees him trying to crawl into Dean's bed. He thinks for a moment before gently sitting him down on the bed. "Be careful, Sammy. Don't pull anything out." He says gently and smiles when Sam curls up beside him and places his thumb in his mouth.

If this is how things are gonna be, then he could get used to it.

* * *

_TBC;_

_Thanks for your feedback :D_


	16. Chapter 16

"SAM!"

It's the shouting, and then the small giggling that gets Dean's attention. He's laying up in his bed when it happens, but he doesn't have the strength to get up and go see what's wrong. The leftover trace of sickness still bringing him down, even though it's been a day since the emergency room trip.

"God damnit, Sam." He hears his father say from the other room.

"Language!" Dean calls back, and waits patiently when he hears the familiar sound of foot steps. He's greeted by his dad carrying in Sam at arms length and Sam giggling to himself as he is set down on the bed.

Dean knows that evil smile.

"What did you do?" He asks and runs his fingers through his hair.

"The bathroom is flooded." John says and runs a hand through his hair. "He clogged the toilet with toilet paper and it over flowed."

Dean can't help but laugh along with Sam. It's impossible to get mad at him when he's so little and adorable like this. Unfortuantely, John doesn't think the same because he's staring at the both of them with his arms crossed and shaking his head.

"You think it's funny?" He asks and looks at Dean. "Go clean it up then." He says. He doesn't really mean it, he knows Dean is still feeling out of it and he's not gonna make him go and try to save the bathroom floor.

"It's not funny." Dean says and stops laughing. "I'm sorry. Sammy, don't clog up the toilet anymore, okay?" He says and makes the baby look at him.

"Otay." Sam says and nods.

"Problem solved." Dean says and smiles up at his father.

John smiles and rolls his eyes. "When me and Sammy went out earlier, we stopped by the school. I've got some homework for you." He says and hands over the folder full of papers; something Dean isn't excited to see.

"Great." He says sarcastically and takes it. He's missed only a few days, but the way this homework is looking, it seems like he's missed a whole month.

"The counselor wants to talk to you too. Set up an appointment for tomorow."

"Can't you go talk to her?"

"She wants to see you."

"Why?"

John lets his eyes narrow down to Sammy playing with the blanket on the bed. "Because, your his '_parent'_. She's worried about you falling behind while trying to take care of Sammy." He says and sighs, still not happy about the situation.

Dean throws his head back against the pillow and sighs too. This is harder than he thought it would be.

"Well can you watch him tomorow?" He asks.

"I can't. I've gotta help Bobby with some research."

"Great."

"Dean stop acting like a brat. It's not gonna kill you."

Dean rolls his eyes and scoffs. "Whatever. Can you watch him now while I try and get some of this done?" He asks and starts going through all of his assignments in the folder. He's gotta lot work ahead of him.

"I have to mop up the bathroom."

"Okay."

When his dad leaves, Dean starts on his homework, glancing up every minute to make sure Sam is still on the bed and hasn't wondered off somewhere to cause more trouble.

His eyes shoot up when he hears the sound of paper ripping.

"SAM, don't!" He yells and takes the paper that Sam had grabbed from his hand. It's not completely ripped so he really had no reason to yell. Guilt hits him instantly when Sam puts his head down and starts to cry softly.

"Awe, Sammy." Dean says and runs a hand down his brother's back, and winces when Sam pulls back away from him.

"Yous MEAN." Sam yells and hits at him with tiny fists. "Yous mean, da'ee!"

Dean catches the small hand in his own and picks up Sam and sets him in his lap. "Listen to me, you don't hit people you understand?" He says with a serious tone. A tone that makes Sam look up at him with sad eyes.

"Do you understand?" He says again, and he softens up when Sam starts crying even more and nods. "Good. I'm sorry I yelled at you, but daddy is tired and still doesn't feel good and he has to finish up all this work he missed because you got him sick." He explains and points to the papers scattered all over the bed.

"No I's didn't!" Sam barks and crosses his little arms, totally determined to win this fight, even if he's wrong.

Dean raises his eyebrows. This is definately Sam Winchester for sure, even though it's Dean he's fighting with instead of dad.

"Yeah okay." Dean says and rolls his eyes before going back to his homework. "Your a pain in my ass."

"Yous a pain in my ass." Sam mocks.

"Hey, don't say that." Dean scolds and slaps his tiny hand gently. He's gotta admit, he can't be too hard on the kid. Hearing him curse like that is adorable.

Sam whines and throws his head back as Dean goes back to ignoring him for his homework.

"I'll play with you when I'm done, alright?" Dean offers, not taking his eyes off the paper. "I just gotta do some of this for school."

Sam nods and blows a rasberry out through his lips before finally saying, "Sammy no wike school."

Dean laughs a little. _If he only knew._

"Give it time, kiddo."

* * *

Dean already knows he doesn't like school. He doesn't like going, he doesn't like teachers, or the principles, and especially the counselors. He's already seen enough in his lifetime and would rather do without them.

But in this case, he can't.

"I'm worried you won't graduate." Mrs. Daniels tells him when he takes a seat in her office the next day. Sam's sitting on his lap with a sippycup, and Dean's glad that's keeping him occupied for a bit.

"He got sick," Dean explains. "Then got me sick." He adds.

"Did not!" Sam says, defending himself and looking up at the lady sitting in front of them both. "Da'ee a wiar." He tells her and nods, making her laugh.

"Oh right." Dean says sarcastically and nods. "I got myself sick after he got sick."

She laughs again before going on, "Dean, I see a lot of teen parents everyday. I know it's hard and all, but I really wanna see you graduate and make something of yourself and for little Sammy here."

"I know." Dean says and nods. He can't even begin to explain how awkward having this conversation is.

"Have you worked on any of your homework?"

"Yeah."

"I want you to bring your grades up."

"Okay."

She nods to herself before looking back down at Sammy. "Are you gonna let your daddy get some work done?" She asks, and smiles when he looks back up with her.

"Sammy no wike school." Sam repeats and wraps his arms around his brother's neck and tightens his hold.

"That'll change when he's older." Dean explains to Mrs. Daniels when she gives him a questioning look. "Trust me."

* * *

_TBC;_


	17. Chapter 17

"What are we gonna do about christmas?"

"What do you mean, what are we gonna do?"

It's a simple request. The Winchester's never really do christmas, much like they never really do any other holidays together. John's usually off on a hunt somewhere and Dean's the one left behind to try and give his little brother some real memories of growing up.

And that includes scraping up enough cash to buy Sam some presents. He's always managed to do that, because he loves the sight of Sam's smile on christmas morning when he opens up the very few poorly wrapped presents that are waiting for him. Dad maybe able to care less, but Dean cares a lot.

And with Sam the way he is now...well...

Dean opens one of the cabinets in search of something to eat and sighs. "We should have christmas. A real one." He says.

John looks up from the newspaper he's reading and thinks for a moment. "Is this because Sam's little now? You've never gave a shit before."

Dean bites his tounge as anger flares through him. His dad really doesn't know anything about him.

"Da'ee!" A small voice calls through the kitchen, making both of them turn their heads to Sammy walking through the kitchen.  
Dean can't help but smirk when Sam reaches out for him and not his dad. Is it bad that he's enjoying this?

"Hey, baby boy." He says and lifts the toddler in his arms. "You wanna split a bowl of ramen with me?"

Sam nods his head and giggles when his stomach growls.

Dean sets him down on the counter and tells him to sit still as he drags out a pot and fills it with water and sets it on the stove and drops the package of noodles in before turning back to his dad.

"Dean..." John says and sighs.

"It could be different this year." Dean argues. "We could be a family, Bobby could join us. It could be fun, you know?"

Again, it's a simple request, but John isn't so sure about it. Just because Sam is little again, doesn't mean he has to go all out. They don't have much money as it is and he just doesn't see the point of having christmas when they've never really had one before. Dean shouldn't expect this kind of crap.

"Tell you what, if Sam is still little, then we will."

Dean smiles just as the water starts to boil over the pot and reaches over to turn the stove off. "Thanks, dad."

"Are your grades up?" John asks as he watches his oldest carefully, minding little Sammy who's still sitting on the counter.

"Yeah." Dean says and puts the noodles in a bowl and stirs the seasoning in and carrying both it and Sammy over to the table next to his father. "They're better. Schools out after next week, though."

"That's good."

"Sammy hungwy." Sam announces as he watches Dean twirl some noodles onto the fork in his hand.

"Alright," Dean says and laughs a little before blowing on the food. He's not gonna risk Sammy burning his little mouth.

"Good?" He asks when Sam takes a bite, and smiles again when Sam nods.

"'s gweat!" Sam announces before opening his mouth for more.

"Geez, Sammy. Why didn't you tell me you were so hungry?" Dean asks worriedly as he continues to feed his little brother, forgetting about himself completely.

"Dean," John says and shakes his head. "He ate breakfast and lunch. It's not like he's starving or anything."

"Well, it looks like it."

Dean feeds him half the bowl before Sam turns his head away declaring that he's full, leaving the rest for himself to eat.

"You worry to much." John says when he lifts Sam down off the table and watches him run around.

Dean scoffs and rolls his eyes. No one seems to understand how he can't not worry. He'd be doing the same thing if Sam was his normal age. He'd go hungry before he would allow Sam to starve.

"Da'ee! Tan we watch tartoons?" Sam asks as he climbs up into one of the kitchen chairs next to his father. He glances down at the bowl before looking back up. "When yous finished I means."

Dean can't stop the grin spreading across his face before he nods to the little boy. "Sure thing." He says before getting up and putting his bowl in the sink and taking the little boy back in his arms.

"Good," John says as he stands up and looks at his oldest. "You get him down for a N-A-P, and then I want you to do some homework, okay?"

"Yes, sir."

* * *

Sam doesn't like naps. Dean doesn't know why, he could really use one right about now. He's got the t.v turned onto some cartoon he thinks Sam will like, but Sam's not interested at all in laying down with him.

"I's not dumb." Sam points out and crosses his arms over his chest.

"Who said you were dumb?" Dean asks, wide eyed. Where the hell does he learn this stuff?

"I's not waying down and taking naps." Sam points out again. "I's not tired!"

Dean knows that's a lie. He knows Sam missed his nap earlier today and now he's cranky as hell and isn't up for anything Dean's offering.

Sam Winchester is no dummy.

He loses interest in the cartoon after fifteen minutes, and sticks his thumb in his mouth. A replacement for his beloved pacifier. Dean's got no idea how he's gonna break him off this. It's not like he can just cut off his thumb or anything.

He doesn't know what else to do, so the two of them just sit there in silence until Dean looks out of the corner of his eye through the window. He smiles before sitting up and pointing outside. "Look, Sammy. It's snowing."

He watches as Sam turns his head and the little face brightens up as he notices the snow falling down from the sky and onto the ground in little plumps. Dean picks him up again and takes a seat next to the window and watches as Sam's eyes look around outside.

"Dat cool, da'ee." He says and points outside.

"Yeah? If enough falls, I'll take you outside to play in it."

Sam smiles and nods his head. "Otay." He says before putting his head down on his little hands and continues to watch the snow fall around on the yard.

He's asleep within fifteen minutes, nearly falling over in his position of standing at the window. Dean picks him up and lays him down on the bed and covers him up with a blanket and kisses his head.

"Night, baby boy." He whispers. No doubt, this is the best feeling of being a dad he's had in a while, and he's not very sure if he ever wants the feeling to go away.

* * *

_TBC;_

_Thanks for all your reviews :) !_


	18. Chapter 18

**:( The end of baby Sammy is coming up soon... I almost don't want to finish it, but I've got other ideas for other stories and I just really need to get this finished.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

On the last day of school before christmas break, Dean carries his baby boy around through his classes. It's only half a day anyways and they aren't doing anything, and Sam decides he loves all the attention.

A lot of girls come up to him and comment on how adorable Sammy is and how much he looks like his dad. Sam smiles at them before hiding his face in Dean's neck and giggling.

"Your silly." Dean whispers and smiles to himself.

All of his teachers coo over him as well, and they tell him how hard he's gotta work for the diploma so Sammy will have everything he needs in the future.

"He'll have everything," He tells them. "Trust me."

When the last bell rings, he wraps Sam up in a blanket and carries him out to the car in a hurry, because Sam clearly states again how much he hates the cold.

"Hey, Sam," Dean says when he slides in the front seat. "Guess what? That was my last day of school for a little bit!" He says with a smile.

Sam smiles back and claps his little hands together. "Sammy still no wike school."

Dean laughs a little before heading in the direction towards home. "I know. Hey, I think we're supposed to get a lot of snow tonight! If we do, I'll take you out and we'll play in it, okay?"

"Yay!" Sam cheers from the backseat.

_"I hope he knows the snow is cold." _Dean thinks to himself with a shake of his head and a smile. Things were looking up for once, and he couldn't be happier about it.

* * *

"Snow!"

It's the first thing Dean wakes up too on early the next morning. Cracking an eye open, he sees his baby boy perched in front of the window, hair sticking up in all directions, and him pointing outside.

"Snow, da'ee!" He says again and turns back to Dean with a smile. "We go pay in it?"

Dean swallows hard and blinks the sleep out of his eyes before sighing at the blanket of white that's now across the yard. The weather predictions being right and now, he's got a promise to keep.

"Yeah, buddy," He says and stretches out on the bed, dying a little at the thought of leaving the warmth and comfort of his bed. "Just give me a few minutes to wake up, okay?"

Sam nods and climbs back up on the bed and breaks out into a laughing fit when Dean starts to tickle him.

"You boys up?" John asks when he knocks on the door before opening it up and walking inside.

Dean stops the tickle torture and smiles as Sam falls back against him, still giggling. "Yeah. What's up?"

"You wanna go get christmas decorations today?"

It's an odd question, especially coming from his father. He wasn't even for the idea of celebrating christmas at all a few days ago, so he's kind of curious as to why he's into it now.

John notices this, so he takes a seat down on the bed. "You boys deserve a real christmas," He says with a smile.

Dean smiles back. "Alright. I was gonna take him out and play in the snow first, though." He says and lifts Sammy into his lap. "Kid is excited about the snow."

"Snow!" Sam says again and points out the window.

John glances out the window before looking down at the toddler with a worried glance. He's not real sure it's a godd idea for him to be outside when it's so cold. He doesn't want anything happening to him. He's already been sick once, he doesn't want a repeat of that.

"Just... not too long. Okay, Dean?" He finally says. "And dress him warm. We'll leave after you all have had some time to play."

"Alright," Dean agrees and drags himself out of the bed and goes about looking for some warm clothes for Sam to wear. "Come on, Sam. Let's eat something before we go out."

As soon as he gets Sam to eat a little something, he dresses him up in the warmest clothes he can find before taking him outside into the cold December air.

"It told!" Sam points out and wraps his arms around himself.

"You wanna go back in?" Dean asks as he steps down off the porch.

Sam doesn't say anything, he just takes a handful of snow and pops it in his mouth before giggling up at Dean.

"Your nasty." Dean says and smiles.

"Yous nassy!" The toddler says and throws snow at his older brother, making him laugh even more.

Dean shakes his head before shaking the snow off his pants and looking back up at Sam. He nearly has a heart attack when he sees little feet slip out from under him when he's trying to climb down off the steps.

"Easy!" Dean shouts before grabbing Sam's arms and swinging him down onto the safety of the ground. "You okay?" He asks, and sighs of relief when the baby nods his little head. He watches as Sam starts rolling the snow on the ground and smiles at how smart he really is.

"You wanna make a snowman?"

"Yeah!"

So the next ten minutes are spent by the brothers sculpting together a snowman. Sam's giggles make Dean get a happy feeling inside of him, because he's never really heard Sam have so much fun before. It's a nice feeling.

"Boys!" John calls out when he opens the door. He smiles when he sees the two of them making a snowman and making a face for it. He notices how much fun Sam is having and it makes him feel good too.

"Smile guys," He calls out, before grabbing a camera out of his pocket.

Dean rolls his eyes. "I thought it was out of film!"

"I bought a new one! So sue me!"

He gets a few shots of both of his boys together, and some of Sam playing in the snow by himself. It's just to adorable to pass up, after all.

"Alright, Dean. Bring him in." He finally says when he notices how red Sam's face is getting from the cold air.

"Sammy told." Sam agrees before lifting his hands out to his brother, and snuggling into Dean's chest when he picks him up.

"Kay, Sammy. I'm gonna go get a blanket, and I'm gonna wrap it around you and then we're gonna head into town and get some things to decorate the house with, okay?" Dean says when he hands him over to his father. Sam nods and wraps his arms around John's neck and waits for him to get back.

"Snow, fun gwanpa," Sam says and nods his head. "But it told. Sammy not wike told."

John laughs and wraps his arms around the toddler. "I know, you've told us."

Dean comes back out with the blanket a minute later and takes Sammy back in his arms and goes about buckling him up in the carseat.

"Da'ee, yous sit wif me?" Sam asks when he sees his 'grandpa' slide into the drivers seat. It's new for him, because all he's ever seen is Dean drive around.

But he's smart, and he knows how to get what he wants.

"Sure, baby boy." Dean replies with a smile before throwing the blanket over him and shutting the door and walking around and climbing in on the other side.

John adjusts the mirrors and shakes his head. "He's got you wrapped around his finger,"

His oldest just smiles and shrugs and cards his fingers through the baby's hair, making him laugh.

"He always has. You should know that."

John just nods before starting up the car and blasting the heat. "Let's go, boys. Let's give you a real christmas."

* * *

_TBC; _

_Thanks for the feedback._

_:l Sammy should be aged up soon..._


	19. Chapter 19

It's no secret that Sam likes the whole variety of decorations that both John and Dean picked out at walmart. He's been nothing but smiling ever since they got back home and brought everything inside, and decorated the small house for christmas. It isn't much, they just went on what they could afford. But at the same time, it's enough.

"You warm, Sammy?" Dean asks as he sits down on the couch next to his brother and wraps the blanket tighter around him.

The little toddler bats his hands away and huffs " 's hot!" He yells and throws the blanket off of him, revealing all the layers that Dean dressed him in when they got home.

John lets his eyes narrow down to his oldest before shaking his head. "You tryna give him a heat stroke?"

"I didn't want him to get cold." Dean answers and shrugs before going about and undressing Sam a little. "You know how he doesn't like the cold."

"Sammy no wike told," Sam quickly agrees, before nodding to himself.

"Right," John says and smiles. "I'm gonna go make something for supper." He says before leaving the room.

Sam's memorized by all the lights surrounding the tiny tree they've got set up in the corner. He hasn't taken his eyes off of them since John had first turned them on and tested them out to make sure they were working. He's been so distracted, Dean had to practically force a sippy cup in his hand because he wouldn't answer when he'd call his name.

"Silly kid," He had said before ruffling the baby's hair and resuming his place back on the couch.

Sam giggles to himself again, but it's short lived when his eye sight goes blurry on him. He blinks a few times before scrunching his face up in pain.

Dean notices. Oh he notices.

"Sammy?" He gently shakes his brother's shoulder and turns his face toward him. "What's wrong?"

_"Dad would never let us do anything like this. Thanks, Dean. This is great." _

Sam blinks up at him a few times before putting his little hands up to his head. "Head hurt," He says quietly before reaching out to be picked up.

Dean scoops the baby up before hurrying off to the kitchen to find his dad. For once, he doesn't know what to do. "Dad!" He calls out once he's in the kitchen.

"Yeah?" John asks and turns his attention away from the stove and quickly notices the worried look on his oldest's face. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know. Sam's saying his head hurts. He kinda spaced out for a few minutes in the living room too," Dean explains and cradles his brother close. "What do I do?"

"Give him here," John says and reaches out for him, and gently check him over when he's in his arms.

Sam puts his forehead in John's shoulder and whines when another rush of pain washes over his head.

_"This isn't fair, dad! You **never **care about what I want!"_

_"Damnit, Sam! Just pack up and get in the car. Just do as your told just this **once**!"_

"Da'ee," Sam starts wailing and turns his body back around to Dean and reaches his arms out. "Want da'ee!"

Dean takes him back and holds him close all while looking back up at his own father, desperately seeking answers. Yeah he's taken care of Sam through just about everything, but he's never really dealt with anything like _this._

"What do I do?" He asks again.

John thinks for a moment. Sam could be getting sick again, or he could just be clingy and just wants to be held all of a sudden. Though, he doubts that's the answer.

"Give him some children's tylenol," He instructs while getting out the first aid kit, "And we'll get him to eat something. See if that does anything. This might not be anything."

"Or it could be _something_." Dean points out before setting Sam on the counter and coaxing the toddler into drinking the contents of the medicine. "There, that should make you feel better, Sammy." He tells him and runs a hand through his hair, sighing when Sam's eyes fill back up with tears.

"Aw, buddy. You make me sad when your hurt." Dean says and kisses his hair, feeling his own emotions well up inside of him.

"I sowee." Sam tells him, sad eyes making their way back up to his brother. "I sowee." He says again and holds his arms out to be picked up again. He puts his face in his brother's neck and sobs, begging the pain to just stop.

Dean can't stop his own tears from falling. "Maybe we should take him to the doctor."

John shakes his head and sighs. Dean's jumping to conclusions and thinking about every possible thing that could be wrong with Sammy, when in reality, probably nothing is even terribly wrong with the baby.

"Dean, he's a toddler. He ran around when we came inside. Maybe he bumped his head or something."

"What if he has a concussion then!"

"Dean..." John says and rolls his eyes up toward the ceiling. _God bless him, Mary. _"Relax, okay? If he gets any worse tonight, then we'll take him to the emergency room, alright?"

Dean thinks for a moment before nodding slowly. His dad could be right, this could be nothing.

"Alright," John says and nods. "Let's eat then."

* * *

Sam seems a little better after dinner, he watches cartoons with Dean until it's dark out, and he's back to smiling even if his head still hurts a little.

Somewhere in the middle, Sam puts his little hand on Dean's and looks up at him. "Dad would never wet us do dis. Fanks De, this is gweat."

That's all it takes for Dean to damn well nearly have a heart attack. He's heard that before, yeah he's _heard _it come out of his little brother's mouth last July when they set off fireworks in an old abandoned field when their dad had left them behind on a hunt.

Oh shit.

"Sam..." Dean says softly, making Sam smile up at him. This could mean Sam is about to change back!

"Come on." He says quickly and picks the baby up off the couch. "It's time for bed." He says and hurries off to their room, rushing to avoid questioning by his dad.

He climbs into bed and lays Sam down next to him and covers them both up with the blanket. "You okay, Sammy?"

Sam nods before snuggling close to his brother and smiling up at him; breaking Dean's heart.

"I love you, Sam. Never forget that okay? I love you, and I'll always take care of you. Okay?" Dean knows this is probably coming, and he just wants Sam to know.

Sam looks at him for a minute before blinking a few times.

_"It's my job to look out for you." _

_"I'm sorry, Dean. I know you hate getting inbetween mine and dad's fights." _

"Otay," Sam finally says before closing his eyes, and letting sleep claim him.

Dean lays in the darkness for hours before falling asleep. He hears his dad moving around in the other room, and not long after that, he sees the lights flick off under the door, signaling that he's already off to bed.

But even he can't stay awake all night.

"I'm sorry, Sammy." He whispers, before falling asleep himself.

And he can't believe he even stays asleep for the rest of the night, but when he wakes up the next morning at six a.m., he slowly turns over and is greeted by a thirteen year old boy laying right next to him in his bed.

He doesn't know whether to cry of joy or be sad that he's back to himself.

Oh god, Sam.

It doesn't take long for Sam to wake up. It's probably a minute later when he finally lets his eyes flutter open, slowly blinking back the haze of sleep that's in his eyes. He glances around, because holy shit, this doesn't look anything like the last place he fell asleep did...

Dean...Dean will explain.

He rolls his head over and sighs of relief when he see's his brother laying down next to him in the bed giving him a look like he's just gone and shit himself. He doesn't pay any attention to that, he just wants to know where the hell he is!

"Um, Dean? He says softly and clears his throat, making Dean give out a surprised yelp before smiling. "Where are we, and why the fuck are you in my bed?"

* * *

_TBC;_

_Now there will be a few chapters of teen! Sam. And some brother love, because I just can't resist. _


	20. Chapter 20

Dean doesn't know what to say, he's still in shock over the fact that Sam's back. The old Sam, the bitchy Sam, the one that always fights with dad. He still doesn't know how he should react...

"Dean..." Sam tries again before trying to roll over, only to be slammed down with pain firing in all of his joints. He let's out a cry and that's what finally get's Dean's attention.

"Sam..." He says and puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Everything hurts," Sam tells him and starts breathing heavily. He's still dazed, but he can now feel the cramping in all of his muscles.  
It's probably from the age transition, or so, that's what Dean thinks it is. When he pulls back the blanket, he sees how tense Sam is and he sighs.

"Dean, what happened?" Sam asks franically. "The last thing...sleeping in the motel...is dad... did we...get attacked?" He tries to clear his mind, but nothing is making any sense to him.

Dean doesn't have time to answer, because John is walking into the room a second later.

"Boys, what are you...?" He stops when he sees what's going on. He sees Sam, his Sam, back to normal. It's probably the greatest thing he's seen in a while.

"Thank god." He whispers and runs a hand through his hair. "Thank god."

Sam's getting pissed. No one is answering his questions, and he's in fucking pain and his dad and his brother are just staring at him like he's a fucking freak! What in the hell happened to him anyways?

"He's in pain," Dean finally speaks up. "His muscles are cramping up."

John nods. "That's to be expected."

_To be expected? _Sam swallows hard and tries to breathe through the pain.

"I'll get him some tylenol, you start massaging his joints. That might help."

"Okay."

Dean carefully slides his hands under his brother, and slides him further up on the mountain of pillows he's set up to make sure he's comfortable as possible. He goes about massaging Sam's legs first, and wincing himself whenever Sam moans in pain.

" 's weird." Sam says softly after a few minutes. "Stop, Dean. 's weird..."

"I've done worse for you." Dean replies and keeps massaging the sore muscles. He can only imagine how painful it must be on his little brother.

"Here," John says when he hands out the tylenol and a glass of water. "Is it getting any better?"

Sam swallows the pills with a sip of water before setting the glass down on the table next to the bed. "A little," He answers and let's his eyes travel back up toward his father. "What happened? Did I mess up on a hunt?"

John and Dean both exchange worried glances. The fact that Sam remembers nothing is a little alarming.

"I did, huh?" Sam says and brings one of his aching arms up to his face. "I'm sorry, dad. I wish I could remember, but I can't."

"Sam, stop." John says and takes a seat down on the bed. "You weren't on a hunt. I was. I left you back here with Dean. Do you remember that?"

Sam nods after thinking for a moment. "Yeah, I remember that. I remember going to sleep in the motel room too." He stops himself to glance around the room. "Which, this isn't it..."

Dean clears his throat before speaking up. "Yeah...you see, we _were _in the motel room. We went to sleep, but when I woke up the next morning..." He sighs and let's his sentence trail off. "You were a kid. A two year old."

If Sam wasn't still in so much pain, he'd probably laugh at what he was just told. Dean's an idiot, and he's bad at lying in this case. There's no way he's telling the truth about this...

Right?

"Very funny, Dean." He says and rolls his eyes. "If your gonna try and play a trick on me, then you should do a better job."

"It's true, Sammy." John says, interfering before Dean can defend himself. God knows he will too...

Sam's still not buying it. He thinks it's pretty clever that Dean's got dad in on this whole 'trick' thing, but it isn't funny at all. He knows Dean's gonna treat him like a baby if he buys into it, and he'll _never _hear the end of it.

"I swear on mom's life."

It comes out of Dean's mouth so fast, he doesn't even realize he said it until both Sam and his dad are looking up at him with wide eyes. And that's how Sam knows he isn't kidding, because he would never swear on mom's life unless he was really telling the truth.

"H-how?" Sam finally asks, and he listens as his dad goes into detail about the hunt, the witch, and finally, the curse that caused this whole mess. He still can't believe it, but he really doesn't have a choice. Etleast all of this explains why his whole body is aching like crazy.

"When you changed back," Dean points out.

"Yeah." Sam agrees, and nods his head and then closes his eyes, breathing evening out into sleep a minute later.

"He needs to rest," John says and tugs the blanket back over his youngest. "All of this has got to be overwhelming."

Dean sighs and nods. All this has ever been to him is overwhelming, and honestly, he can't say he's to excited to have the old Sam back. He just can't.

* * *

Sam sleeps for the majority of the day, and when he finally wakes up, Dean's still at his side, looking down at him with the same worried look he'd given him earlier.

"Hey, Dean." Sam says and yawns.

_Hey, Dean._

"Hey, Sam."

It doesn't take a genius to figure out something is bothering him. Sam can see right through his brother and can just tell that something isn't right. But Dean's never been one to share his feelings, so Sam isn't gonna ask.

"Dad's off with Bobby." Dean finally says. "He stopped by when you were asleep. Said he's glad that your back."

Sam gives him a sad smile. "Your not, are you?"

It's the way he says it that takes Dean off gaurd, but he knows Sam's seen right through him. "Of course I am, Sammy." He says and climbs up on the bed. "I just liked taking care of you."

"You do that anyways."

"Not like I've been doing the past month."

"So you _liked _taking care of a stinky little baby?"

"Yeah, because it was _you._" Dean says and smiles. "I'd have done it no matter what. I can't say dad was so thrilled about it though. You didn't even call him daddy."

Sam's eyes widen, he hadn't known that little bit of information.

Dean shakes his head and sighs. "It's done and over with now," He says when he sees the freaked out expression on Sam's face. "It's okay, no big deal, alright?"

Except, it is a big deal.

"Yeah." Sam agrees before sitting up and wrapping his arms around his brother's neck. "I love you, Dean."

Dean takes advantage of the moment, and pulls Sam close. Instantly missing the hugs little Sammy used to give him, but taking what he can get is enough at the moment.

"I love you too, Sammy."

* * *

_TBC; _

_Hope you liked :)_


	21. Chapter 21

"We can't leave."

"Sam's back to normal, so I don't see the point of staying here any longer, Dean."

Sam sighs and rests his back against the headboard of the bed. He's been listening to both his brother and father go at it for the past hour. It's weird, because they never fight. But he guesses things changed a lot when he was turned into a toddler.

"You promised us a real christmas." Dean argues back. "You promised you'd give us what we never got to have when we were younger."

"I said as long as Sam was still a baby I would do that. He's back to normal, Dean."

Except, Sam isn't back to normal completely. He's still dazed and confused about the whole thing, but he's starting to have flashbacks about when he was younger for the little bit.

"Just until after this week?" Dean's pushing it, but he's not going down without a fight.

John thinks for a moment before sighing. "Yeah, alright."

Sam doesn't know why Dean's making a big deal about all this, but he thinks it's better not to ask.

"Anyways," He hears his dad go on saying. "I got these pictures developed."

Sam's eyes widen. _Pictures? _

"Aw, Sammy."

Sam's face flushes red when he hears those words. God only knows what that could mean. He doesn't have time to process it for long, because Dean's walking in the room a few minutes later.

"Hey, so we're staying until after christmas." He says and takes a seat on the bed, and flashes him a smile.

"Why? You heard dad, I'm better. We can leave." Sam states and picks at the threaded blanket laying across him.

"Why do you wanna leave?"

"Why do you wanna stay?"

Except, Sam knows why he wants to stay. He heard everything that was said outside in the hall. "Is christmas really that important to you?" He ends up asking.

Dean shrugs. "It's important to me that you have a good one."

"I don't need anything."

"I know."

So, Dean thinks for a moment before running his hands through his hair. "Dad will probably be gone anyways, and I don't think he'll leave much money for me to get you anything...but I'll take you out to eat. You know, like we did for Thanksgiving."

"Dean..." Sam starts and shakes his head. "We don't have to, it's really not that big of a deal."

"Just humor me, Sam."

It comes out meaner then Dean intended, but it shuts Sam up so he's not gonna apologize about it. Sam just sits there, not even wanting to go back to feeding the argument.

"The decorations are nice," Sam ends up saying a minute later. "It feels like home, I guess. Or something like it."

Neither one of them knows what a real home feels like.

"Yeah," Dean nods. "I like it too."

"Was I a cute kid?" Sam asks and slowly sets his eyes upon his brothers, more curious than anything.

Dean smiles and digs in his back pocket. "Take a look for yourself."

The next few minutes are spent by both of the brothers looking through the pictures that had been taken over time the past few weeks. Sam doesn't know whether to smile or to feel embarrassed about them. He settles for both.

"You cut my hair, didn't you?" He asks after looking at the pictures and running a hand through his own hair. "Dean, you cut my hair didn't you?"

"It was in your eyes!" Dean argues and laughs a little. "Hate me all you want, it was worth it."

"You cut my hair."

"Yes, Sam. I was there."

Sam rolls his eyes and sighs. "Are you really gonna keep these?" He asks and holds the pictures up. "We can throw them away you know..."

Dean snatches them back and sets his hands on Sam's shoulders. "You listen here, Sam Winchester. You even think about touching these pictures and throwing them away, I will make sure you wake up _bald. _Do you understand me?"

Sam's eyes widen because Dean isn't joking. he knows that look, that tone of voice, and frankly, he doesn't want to have to deal with the consequences. "Yeah, I understand."

It's silent after that, but Sam can't ignore the question in his head.

"I called you daddy, didn't I?" He asks.

Dean sighs and nods a little. "Yeah," He says. "Yeah you did."

* * *

Dean's predictions come true. His dad bails christmas eve to work on a hunt nearby, and he leaves barely enough money for Dean to take Sam out to eat on.

"So, was raising me expensive?" Sam asks as they're sitting in one of the local diners.

Dean smiles and looks over his menu. "You have no idea."

After dinner, they head back to the house and watch christmas movies while sitting on the couch wrapped up in blankets from the beds. It's not even cold in the house, but it just feels right.

It's late when Sam finally falls asleep, his head resting in Dean's lap. Dean hates to move him, but his baby brother is _not _sleeping on a couch when there is a perfectly good bed in the other room.

"Come on, Sammy." He whispers before scooping his brother up in his arms. He grunts at all the extra weight, he's used to a twenty pound baby jumping in his arms.

He makes it to the bedroom and lays Sam in the bed and covers him up with a blanket before climbing in himself. He smiles when Sam snuggles up against him and sighs in his sleep.

"My Sammy," Dean whispers before falling asleep himself.

* * *

_They_ leave a few days later, John itching to get back into real hunting and to get out of this town. He's been here far too long for his liking.

They gotta stop by the school first to sign Dean out and tell them they're moving to a different town. Dean's almost sad for once to be leaving a school behind.

"You take care of that baby of yours." The principle tells him, and gives him a wink.

"Don't worry," Dean tells her. "I will." He's out the door after that, sliding into the passenger seat of the impala where his dad and brother are waiting.

"You get it taken care of?" John asks.

"Yeah," Dean answers before glancing into the rear view mirror. "You got your seat belt on, Sam?"

"Yes."

He turns around to make sure anyways.

Sam doesn't like all the hovering his brother is doing to him, but he can't really do anything about it. He knows he's probably still in daddy mode and he guesses that's not an easy thing to shake.

Unless your John Winchester.

He shakes the feeling off and glances up at his brother in the front seat. It's weird, because Dean hasn't said much to his dad these days. He knows something must have went down when he was younger, and he even asked Dean about it.

_"Whatever happened," _Dean had said while putting his hand up, "_Is done and in the past. You were taken care of, that's all that matters." _

And Sam knows that. Dean's always taken care of him, he's never doubted him.

"_You have no doubt about that, Sammy." _ He had said after that, before pulling him in a hug. "_I took care of you. There was no doubt about that." _

He smiles again before turning his attention back out the window to the passing scenery and, occasionally, glancing up at the front at his brother. He doesn't remember much about what happened, he doesn't know if he will ever fully remember, but he does know one thing.

He's got more respect for his brother, and less for his father. He doesn't know how that's gonna affect the future or of what's to come, but he's alright with that.

* * *

_**The End.**_

_**:D Well, this story is done. I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thanks for all the reviews and the feedback. They're what kept me going!**_

_**I have a tag I want to write for this story. Maybe two. Just a look after Sam's back to growing up, and how Dean still hovers over him like a kid. So stay tuned ) **_


End file.
